American Girls in an English School
by WiltedxRose
Summary: Join the Weasley twins and four new American Hogwarts students as they push the limits of their magic to keep the plot of the wizarding world intact and balance their own love lives. After all adjusting to a new school is hard on anyone! RxR
1. Chapter1

**Chapter 1: What Never Came…Never, ever, ever**

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we're almost there!" squealed Hayden to her friends. Annie and Susan shared a laugh as they examined their excited companion. They were traveling to London to and visiting their old friend Taylor. He had moved from Jacksonville, Florida to London a few summers back but the quartet had kept close and had conquered the time zones early on.

Hayden stood tall and proud at the station, as her eyes skimmed the crowd. Meanwhile her model thin body attracted the men passing by. Her long hair blew into her face as she impatiently swatted it away. Her hair was an astonishing brown that would never be sold in a box; they could never manage it. She had always been the group's wild child and their constant source of perky. She was SO perky and SO talkative, that she'd been nicknamed Times Union or T.U. for short.

"I know what you mean! I'm in shock!" Susan exclaimed, jumping for joy and also attracting attention, but for an ENTIRELY different reason. She was a wacky, fun loving person but she was known for how focused she was when serious Her long black hair blew into her face as well and she patted it away just as impatiently as her dark brown eyes lit to an excited chocolaty tint that was usually present. She struggled on her tippy-toes trying to overcome her height's 'midget tendencies'.

"So when are we suppose to land?"

"About 9:00am, just like the last four times you asked Hayden" said Annie._ In the last ten minutes…_

Annie herded her friends onto the plane and sighed as Susan asked when they would land. At first glance anyone could tell she was exceptional. She was tall and of average weight but held herself like an adult, and anyone who actually tried to treat her like a child got a rude awakening. A swift and intelligent chastising awaited anyone who tried (Meaning she yelled her head off and used big words till the idiots shut up and hid…they were usually too late, once she got started she didn't exactly stop…ever). Her alabaster face accented her intelligent sapphire blue eyes. Her white blond hair waved gently to her shoulders giving her an ethereal look. She was all business. The killjoy. But then again she had the brain, and the boarding passes so they still loved her.

Annie did something so characteristic the group didn't even slow down to check on her; she tripped. Yup, brains, beauty and bruises. That's Annie! If it was flat, stable and stationary Annie was guaranteed to injure herself.

Once the plane had landed they went to get their luggage (or rather Annie got the bags while the other gaped, whispered about the guys passing by, and grabbed every travel booklet they could get their hands on…..there was forty-six at last count) and hailed a taxi (it should have been harder to get a taxi in rush hour…but hey three teenage girls and a male driver….do the math) so they could make their way to Kings Cross station.

They arrived an hour early at the station, and looked around hoping to find a distraction. The read and reread the posters, rearranged their bags and exhausted their supply of blond jokes in an effort to make Annie angry. They succeeded.

Eventually Susan couldn't take it anymore and decided to instigate, "I'm bored, fix it"

"Um…want to help me do polynomial division?" Annie asked, gesturing halfheartedly to her bag, hoping to postpone the inevitable. Whenever they started this they either broke out in song or got lost trying to "investigate". Characteristically Annie would be angrier with their pronunciation than with their location.

"Poly wants what? Why? We have no homework! Stop being such a NERD!" Hayden answered while lazily reorganizing Annie's purse behind her back…

"A number made of binomials and other monomials and blah, blah, blah, you couldn't keep up anyway"

"Gee thanks for being So helpful." Hayden rolled her eyes, "hmm platforms. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8"

"Focusing here!"

"Platforms 9 and 10!!!!" Susan and Hayden exclaimed in sync.

"Huh why is this important?"

"Because that's where platform 9 ¾ is suppose to be" they answered while rolling their eyes.

"Harry Potter is fiction. As in not real. As in made up."

"Prove it"

"I am immune to reverse psychology"

"Oh come on! What could it hurt? We have plenty of time to kill!"

"I will if you promise to behave."

"YES M'AM!"

"STOP RUNNING! THAT'S NOT BEHAVING!"

"Not in our book!"

"Yeah! We promised to behave; you really should have defined it…"

After a few minutes of staring at the barrier chickening out Susan called out "Well this is boring…..we should run at it"

"Now THAT is the stupidest idea I have EVER heard. Hitting the wall won't help us at all" Annie declared looking at her with disbelief.

After thinking it over for a minute or so Hayden decided "We might as well. it's not like we have anything better to do. Come on we will run that fast right into the post"

"Fine!" said Annie giving in "On the count of three we'll run for it. One…Two…THREE".

They all raced towards the post, keeping their eyes firmly shut before they could chicken out. Fully expecting an impact they ran forward, but it never came.


	2. Chapter2

**Chapter 2: getting emotional**

A few uncomfortable seconds later the group hesitantly opened their eyes in unison. For a second all they could do was gape.

Hayden stared for a few more seconds in disbelief and numbly stammered, "Whh-what's going on?!"

"I-I think we're on platform 9 ¾, but no! That's impossible platform 9 ¾ does not exist" Annie panicked comically. She had waved her arms a bit and turned her head back and forth quickly; looking like a cartoon character. She drew unwanted attention to the small group and Susan was forced to pull them into a corner-of-sorts.

"Well then how can you explain us running through a barrier not ht it and end up on a totally different platform with the Hogwarts express sitting in front of us?!" Hayden exclaimed; silently begging Annie to have a rational explanation, though not expecting one. She had lapsed into an excepting shock.

"But that, that can't be the Hogwarts express come on let's ask someone where we are", Taylor said reasonably. His eyes swept across the platform and tried to judge who best to ask from their appearance, but failing.

"Excuse me where are we?" Hayden stopped a girl with flaming red hair who gave them a patronizing smile. Though, in truth she was excited to be identified as an upperclassmen.

"You're on platform 9 ¾ of course, where did you think you were?" laughed the girl. "My names Ginny what's yours?"

"Oh I'm… did-did you just say Ginny, Ginny Weasley?" asked Susan cried out in a happy haze of excitement.

"Yes why?"

"OH MY GOSH!" they all yelled. The festive mood of the platform had combined with their excitement and left them over-expressive.

"What? What's wrong?"

"We need to see Dumbledore!" Taylor managed.

"YES! We get to meet Dumbly!" cried Hayden while doing a little dance in place.

"Um Hayden, isn't Dumbledore dead?" said Annie unthinking. She was considering the physics that it would take to break through the barrier and wondering if a similar problem had occurred to J.K. Rowling. Maybe re-entering would change the year and J.K. was able to view their entire history….

"WHAT?"

"What's wrong Ginny?" asked Harry who had run up to her with concern. The trio had just made their way over after talking to Neville and Luna.

"This girl right here says Dumbledore's DEAD!" she gasped

"WHAT?" he said disbelievingly.

"Well it's true, I forgot, I just wanted to forget it because I get so emotional about it, but thanks to Annie I remember he died in book 6" Hayden sobbed.

"What book?" asked Hermione suspiciously; what book could she not have read that announced Dumbledore's death?

"What year are you going into?" asked Annie

"We're going into 5th and Ginny here is going into 4th" said Ron

"Ooops, then we have said way too much!"

"What about?" asked Harry

"We'll um tell you after we discuss it with Dumbledore." They called over their shoulders while hastily scrambling towards the train.

Their excitement peaked as another jet of steam exploded from the colossal train. Momentarily forgetting their odd predicament they just reveled in the sensations of all new Hogwarts students; unconsciously adding themselves into the ranks. As the whistle blew, Harry hesitantly offered his assistance; causing the girls to do a sort of swooning. Accustomed to this, he merely gestured for them to walk on before him and shot Ron a look that said he was sure all women were insane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Explanations, and Butterfingers vs. Milky ways**

Once they were on the train they went with Ginny and Harry to find a compartment. Ron and Hermione headed towards the prefect's compartment.

"So what can you tell us that you think Dumbledore would not mind" Ginny asked, slyly.

After thinking for a moment Annie said "Well if you could not tell we are from America."

"Which Part?"

"Florida"

"So why are you in England?"

"We came to see our friend Taylor who moved here a few years ago. His dad used to be the minister of our church but he got a job here and he said it was God's calling." Hayden replied rolling her eyes. She had recently, and just barely, forgiven him for taking Taylor away; they had been close.

"So how did you end up…" Ginny started but was interrupted. The Americans traded thankful looks and turned towards their savior.

"Anything off the trolley?" asked the smiling woman with a trolley overloaded with sweets.

"Aw man I am starving but I only have American money"

"Darn same here"

"Ditto"

"Excuse me do you take American money? That's all we have" Annie questioned as the others hopefully began to extract currency.

"Sure sweet heart" she replied, slightly shocked that a student needed wizard money. She cast them a suspicious glance but decided that Hogwarts security was too good to allow in muggles. _Especially ones that know Harry Potter! To think!_

"Thanks I'll have some beans, 3 chocolate frogs, and a liquorish wand please"

"I'll have the same" said Hayden

"Yup, me too." Susan added

"What about you guys?" Hayden threw over her shoulder

"I'll have the same plus 1 more chocolate frog" said Harry

"Just the beans, please" said Ginny

"Man I have always wanted to try these!" said Hayden holding a box of berrty botts every flavored bean looking at it with uncontained glee.

"Yeah me too!" Susan said happily.

"What you don't have these in the U.S.?" Ginny said, confused.

"No we just eat muggle candy which is really! I love butterfingers" said Hayden

"But Milky Way is so much better" said Susan

"No Butterfingers is"

"Nope, Milky Way"

"Butterfingers" yelled Hayden

"Milky Way" yelled Susan

"I love you" yelled Annie slightly annoyed, holding her hand up in the sign language sign for love

"We love you too Annie" said Hayden and Susan in a singsong voice.

"I love you?" asked Harry

"It's what we did at camp it means I love you too much to tell you to shut up" explained Annie, who had the grace to look a little embraced.

"What? Why?" asked Ginny

"Because we have to do push-ups if we tell someone to shut up" said Hayden.

"Ok….."

"Hey mate sorry we took so long" Ron said as he and Hermione walked in.

"Aw man the trolley already came!" he cried after spying the food in everyone's hands.

"Here Ron you can have some if my beans" said Hayden handing him some and smiling seductively; which he was oblivious to.

"Thanks"

"So what do you like to do?" Harry asked, trying to be polite.

"Well I like to act, but I also like to surf, sing, scrapbook, play volleyball, read, and go to youth group.", at second thought Hayden added, "Which we are all in."

"Me too," said Annie "except I don't surf—but I love the beach, and I am a DEFINITE nerd, I can mathematically prove it too!"

"What's surfing..or volleyball?" Ron interjected stupidly.

"Ron you really need to take muggle studies!" and with that Hermione started to explain the sports' complicated procedures and fan bases.

After she finished she turned towards the Americans, "So what school do you go to?"

"umm..Du.." Susan started to say but was stopped by a glare from Annie

"Hey look I can see the castle you better get your school robes on we would too but we don't have any" said Annie trying to turn the conversation away from school so it didn't give away the fact they were not witches.

Once they had changed and the train had pulled into Hogsmeade station, they started to make their way up to the huge castle looming before them.

Once they were in the entrance hall Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione wished them a good bye and headed into the great hall, not giving them a second thought.

"Ok I guess we better go see Dumbledore" Hayden stated the obvious.

"You're forgetting one little detail Susan" Annie added, wondering if she would pick up on her own…she didn't.

"What is that?"

"We don't know where his office is" Susan put in.

Their eyes roamed up and down the hall, hoping the school could magically give them the answer. Though they observed countless magical things (stair cases, ghost, ect.) it seemed the castle was not willing to spend its magic on them and so they were forced to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: cockroach clusters & no map**

"Why doesn't J.K put a fold out map in the books!? I mean it would make this so much easier!" stormed Annie in frustration, completely overlooking that the books were supposedly fiction.

After a few more minutes of cursing J.K. Rowling for not putting a map of Hogwarts in the books, they settled on waiting for McGonagall to come in with the first year. Soon after they decided on it, Harry came running out of the Great Hall.

"I just realized that you don't know your way to the Headmasters office" panted Harry who was out of breath.

"So did we, we just figured we wait for a professor to come along and we would ask them" Annie said, careful not to mention that they were going to wait for McGonagall to come in with the first years because they were not suppose to know she did that and saying that would lead too many questions. Not that they hadn't already let too much slip!

"I know where it is, so I'll take you there" he said and started leading them up stair case after staircase and down many corridors when they stopped in front of an large ugly statue of a gargoyle.

"Darn it I don't know the new password! Ummm…. Let's see lemon drops" nothing "Berrty Botts. oh wait he doesn't like those does he!"

"Let me have a go at it" Hayden asked, smirking slightly.

"Please, Please, PLEASE let us in it's really, really important!" she cried to the unmoving statue. She swore to her friends later that this was only an attempt to make Harry believe they were new_. Sure….. _

"Oh for heaven's sake try cockroach cluster!" yelled Annie and with that the gargoyle leaped aside to let them in.

"Cockroach cluster?" Harry asked, staring at them in amazement

"What in the world made you think of that?"

"Well Dumbledore's a weird man so guessed it was worth a shot" she said with a shrug even though she had all ready known it would be the password because that's what it had be in "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" and she guessed it would be the same this time around.

They made their way up the long spiral staircase and knocked on the humungous door. From inside they heard a faint voice call 'enter'. So they gently peeled back the door to the amazing office it was hiding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Typical**

"Ah Harry too what do I owe this pleasure and who are these lovely young ladies you have with you?" asked a smiling Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. Susan decided it made it seem like he knew something they did not. The girls were hit by the magnificence of his presence and immediately grasped why so many people looked up to this powerful man. Suddenly they were less sure if their plans were great. They had broken 'platform security', they knew things that weren't going to happen until later. They had announced Dumbledore would die and they had know all about platform procedures, all together it looked mighty suspicious.

"These are Hayden, Annie, and Susan. I suppose I'll just let them explain because I'm not too sure what happened myself, they insisted it was for your ears only!" he added, though he was split as to whether he should push his luck and try to find out. He decided not to when Dumbledore gave him a sideways glance that showed disapproval.

"Well" Hayden Started "It all started a few summers ago when our friend Taylor Cadaret"

Harry look surprised by the name but did not say anything and it did not seem like anyone noticed, though Dumbledore gave him a knowing look.

"His father was the minister at our church and moved here because he said it was "God's calling". So every summer since they moved here we came and visit them. This year our plane got in early and when we got to Kings Cross there was an hour until our train left and we got bored so we just thought 'hey lets run at a barrier, not fast but just hit it' so when we did we never felt an impact and landed up on platform 9 ¾, for some weird reason." Continued Susan in a fast pace, leaving him more confused than ever.

Dumbledore looked like he was deep in thought and then said "Harry if you don't mind would you wait outside for a few minutes so I can talk to these girls alone"

"Sure"

Once Harry was out of the room he asked

"You are muggles are you not?"

"Yes, we are seeing as we are on the topic. Sir, I would like to know something, in the muggle world there is a book series called Harry Potter and they are going into their 7th year in the book that's coming out soon and if I am correct in thinking the books tell an accurate story of Harry's life why don't the muggleborns know what's going to happen? Harry Potter is the most famous book series in the world and surely at least one of them would have read the books!" said Annie added spiritedly.

"There was a prophecy made…"

"Typical!" muttered Susan, rolling her eyes.

"Let me finish! There was a prophecy made hundreds of years ago about 4 people from another world will come and help the savior of this world"

"And you think we are 3 of those 4?" asked Annie in amazement

"Yes I do"

"Who is the other one?"

"He has already arrived, you will know who he is when you see him" he added smiling even deeper.

"Huh?" said Hayden

"You will understand in time" he added mysteriously.

"Ok whatever, but what about magic we don't know any! Sure we know the spell like lumos" the lights got brighter but she did not seem to notice "and accio but-" her cell had just flown into her hand.

"How-How did I do that?!"

"Incredible! You have been gifted with the power of wand less magic! "

"COOL!!!"

"Wait how does this wand less magic work though!" Annie added, alarmed.

"Oh its quite simple from what I read…"

"Read? As in you haven't met anyone who can?"

"Actually the last know recorded incident was a few decades ago. Poor midget went to a circus and thought the wrong phrase and next thing you know he was swallowed whole by a hippo! But I'm sure there's no need to worry…"** (*That is a true story, it was in the news a few years back. The midget was shot out of a cannon into a yawning hippo's mouth and swallowed alive…minus the magic…*) **

"WHAT?!?!!?!?!?"

"I do believe you all have that power, and others many to discover. Now I think it's time to get you all sorted" He ushered the flabbergasted trio out of his office and sat back smiling. This year was already proving exciting. Then again at Hogwarts, when isn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: the sorting and A REALLY long song**

Once they were outside the great hall they saw Professor McGonagall with the first years about to go in. Hayden noticed there was one taller than the other but thought nothing of it.

Dumbledore went and talked to McGonagall and then came back and said "you will be sorted after the first years. I will want to see you in my office after the sorting to figure out what to do about you not having your things." And with that he left

McGonagall told everyone about the houses and a few of the rules but none of the girls really paid attention because they had heard it and read it all before.

They walked into the great hall and the sorting hat started to sing.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_Untied by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendship fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale_

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true_

_So Hogwarts worked on in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been untied_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the sorting hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to slit you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must untie inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_But here this now, help will come_

_They will unite the Houses_

_And everything shall be right_

_I have told you I have warned you_….

_Let the sorting now begin._

"Man that's a long song!" complained Susan

All three girls were clapping absent mindedly even though no one else was from shock of the sorting hats words.

"And a changed song" whispered Annie "did you not notice the end of the song was different? It said_'But here this now, help will come, They will unite the Houses, And everything shall be right'_That was not there in the books. Do you think it has something to do with us?"

By the time they were done discussing the song McGonagall was done with the first years and everyone was looking at them wondering who they were (well everyone except Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny that is).

Just then Dumbledore got up to say something "We have 4 new 5th years this year they are all do or have once lived in America and were all home schooled. Please make them feel welcomed!"

"Brown, Hayden" said McGonagall once Dumbledore had sat down.

Hayden started to walk up then heard "HAYDEN!?" she turned around to see none other than Taylor Caderat standing there "ANNIE, SUSAN!?" "TAYLOR!?" they all said together confused. "You're a Wizard!?" "You're witches!?" they all said at the same time.

"Okay let's talk about this later when everyone is not staring at us!" said Taylor getting his act together.

Hayden still confused walked up and put the sorting Hat on "_Huhhh… you're tricky I haven't seen someone this hard to place since Potter but you're much harder. Huh._**Could you please put myself and my friends together?**_Brave one aren't you_**Well I wouldn't say**_**brave**____and modest_**like I care**_yup there's some Slytherin in you too but you are also very smart but where to put you?_" she sat there with the hat on her head it not even saying anything for 5 minutes. "**Will you hurry up!**_This has not happened in hundreds of years! I know just where to put you…_""**HOGWARTS!**"

Hayden sat there in complete shock! "Did this thing just say Hogwarts?" she asked McGonagall who look just as shocked as I was she nodded numbly. Taking the hat off and going down the steps she just realized something "Umm… Where do I sit?" she asked. Just on queue a long table appeared in the middle of the hall with a blank banner with an H on it above it. "Okkkkay." She said and sat down the whole hall had gone silent. After a few minutes of no one saying anything she said "Uh no need to stop the sorting"

McGonagall shook herself and said "Caderat, Taylor" Taylor walked up to the sorting that and it was the same process that Hayden went through finally it ended up yelling "**HOGWARTS**!" again Hayden and the other girls surprised again started clapping and everyone else followed.

The same thing happened to Susan and Annie too. They all ended up in "Hogwarts" to everyone's dismay. "Okay now that the sorting is done and through with" It had taken a lot longer than usual " I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Delores Umbridge!" Everyone started to clap but stopped when the witch stood up and interrupted Dumbledore.

"Gawd," said Susan as Umbridge started talking, "she's talking to us like we're four!"

"I know," said Annie "but she looks just like I thought she would! JKR didn't get anything wrong! Even her character, it's just oozing with her vileness!"

Hayden vehemently agreed but couldn't say more because the old toad had finished speaking.

"Well now that we are all introduced or in a few cases reintroduced. Let the feast begin!" proclaimed Dumbledore, without the slightest trace of annoyance at his newest member of the staff.

Once the feast was over with and Dumbledore had given the start of term announcements everyone started for bed that is everyone but the 4 "Hogwarts" who headed up to the head table like they had been told to before the feast and the had nowhere else to go to anyway because they had no one to follow to there common room. Once they were there they followed the teachers into a side room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Picking things & dream rooms**

Once they were in there they noticed it was the same room Harry had gone into after his name was pulled from the Goblet of fire.

"Man this looks exactly the way it look in the movie! Weird!" said Susan

Then they noticed Dumbledore and some other professors and walked over to them. Some of them will still in shock notice Hayden.

"Well it seems that you have managed something that has not happened in over a hundred years. Fit in to all four House equally. Not even I have accomplished that" Said Dumbledore amused "However I know how the house works; you have access to all four house common rooms and your own. You also have the same amount of power of Head Boy and Girl you can give detention and plan events and form groups but you have to run them by me first. Now as for your house colors and mascots you may choose your own. I will give you time to decide." And with that he sat down and looked at them

"COOL!!!"

"So what should our mascot be?" asked Annie

"What about a dog?" Susan suggested

"Nah" they all replied

"What about a Jaguar for the Jacksonville Jags?" Susan tried again

"No, to close to a lion" Taylor told Susan

"What's the problem with that" said Hayden

"Well it's like Gryffindor." Said Taylor

"No Taylor Gryffindor is a_griffin_" retorted Annie

"oh well—the 'Jags' was stupid anyway" said Taylor to Annie in an undertone

"Hey I know! What about a Phoenix?" said Hayden

"Perfect" they all yelled

"Now for the colors was thinking blue and white."

"I like it"

"Professor Dumbledore we have decided that our mascot will be a Phoenix and our colors will be white and blue" said Annie

"That is perfect; you will find your robes in your rooms later. Now as for your personal possessions they did make it to this world with you, they were still in muggle Kings Cross and had been taken to the lost and found and we brought them here for you seeing as you have many muggle items I have placed a charm on them so they will work in Hogwarts with out the magical interference."

"NICE!"

"I must stress the importance of not revealing the prophecy to anyone. In time you will be able to tell Harry but for now it will be best to keep quite."

"Well duh he doesn't even know about the prophecy about him and Voldey yet" mumbled Susan.

"Now as for wands these appeared with your things so I am guessing they were meant for you" he said handing them all wands

"But we can do wandless magic. What do we need wand for?" said Susan stupidly

"Well it's not a very common gift now is it? We can't exactly go around doing wandless magic without raising suspicion. We need to keep it to a minimum and only use it in privet or when we really need it or doing simple things" said Annie

"Okay now that's cleared up what classes are we taking?"

"You will be taking all 5th year classes, but you also have the option of taking divination or teaching Muggle studies because it seems that our professor disappeared." He said smiling

"OF COURSE WE'LL TEACH MUGGLE STUDIES!!" They all shouted

"Very well I will tell the teachers to go a little bit easier on the homework because you are teaching. Now you can give and take points from student ONLY in class."

"Now I think it is time for bed I will show you to your common room"

They walked up to the 5th floor and stopped at a picture of a white phoenix ironically and he said "This is where I leave you; you may set the password to whatever you please. You will find a map of Hogwarts inside" all three girls laughed and Taylor looked at them strangely because he was not there to see the cursing of J.K for not including a map in the books "Good night"

Once he was gone Hayden asked "So what should the password be?"

"Ummm…. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good?" said Taylor

"No to suspicious if we bring the trio here. How about 'I heard something loud and noisy in the bushes it must be Mackenzie and Taylor!'" Said Annie

"Nah, to hard to remember how about 'Walter, T.U, Gutter ball, and Lemonade Brown welcome you to the Hogwarts common room." Said Hayden

"A little long but it will work." Said Taylor

"I would like to set the password please." Annie said to the Phoenix in the portrait "We would like it to be 'Walter, T.U, Gutter ball, and Lemonade Brown welcome you to the Hogwarts common room'" the phoenix nodded its head and it swung open.

When they were inside they looked around in awe. The walls were painted blue but not a bright blue a sophisticated dark navy and had all bright white furniture in it. They looked around expecting to see two stair cases but instead saw four doors each which had a name on it. On the ceiling there were the words '_Qui Noscoebitius, Servabitus et Docebitus_' written in an elegant white script.

"What You Will Learn, You Will Save and You Will Teach," Breathed Annie, and Susan looked at her, "it's what's on the ceiling," she explained, "it's in latin"

"Looks like we have our own rooms and bath rooms" said Taylor

"Cool lets go check them out" said Hayden running to the door with her name on it. Once she was in all she could say was "Wow" it was her dream room it was all about the beach and surfing. She had a head board made out of surf boards with a bed spread with Hawaiian flowers on it and the bed skirt was a grass skirt. The walls looked like water and was MOVING!

In the room next door Taylor had just walked in again it was someone's dream room, Led Zeppelin was everywhere! All of there cd's and everything all he could say was "I love magic!"

Annie waked into her room and just stared, there was her bed and it was a HUGE four poster (w/ a purple canopy), near there were shelves upon shelves of her favorite books, and the walls depicted her favorite scenes from them; with words creating vine like tendrils on the walls that weren't covered in moving images, and to top it all off a giant window with a window seat perfect for reading. In another part, there was a science lab, albeit a small one, but enough to satisfy Annie in her nerd pursuits.

Susan was last to go into her room but was over come with joy when she saw her room had hundreds of electronics in there everything a girl could ask for. That's when she saw her robes she had been expecting plain old black robes but NO! These were beautiful deep navy with white trip and an elegant white phoenix embroidered on the front of the cloak! She squealed with joy and ran out to show the others.

The others had done the same except for Taylor, he didn't squeal.

"OMG! These are Gorgeous!" yelled Hayden with delight

"This is so COOL!"

After they were done talking about how awesome the robed were Annie said "I think we need to go to bed we have our first day of class and teaching tomorrow. If we don't go to sleep now we will never be able to get up"

And with that they were all off to bed excited about what was to come the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The next day Annie was the first one up and went to wake the others. She went and woke Taylor up first because she knew he was going to be the easiest to get up. She went and tried to wake up Susan next without luck so she went and got a bucket of ice cold water and dumped it on her "HEY!" "Well you wouldn't get up and we don't want to be late for our first day. Plus I still need to get Hayden up and you know how hard she is to wake up".

Annie and Susan went into Hayden's room and tried to get her up but stopped when they got a book chucked at them. "So I guess its water time". They poured ice cold water on her but she just chucked another book at them and went back to sleep. "I know what will get her up" said Annie slyly "Hayden we have Krispy Cream Donuts in the common room and there is only one left and if you don't get up I'm going to eat it!" she yelled "Faster then you can say yum Hayden was running to the common yelling "Don't eat it I want it!!"

When she was in the common she noticed there were no donuts there and said "Hey where are they?!" looking at the two girls rolling on the floor laughing. "Hey that's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" gasped Susan laughing

"We need to go down to the Great Hall to eat so get your robes on" said Annie getting a hold of herself.

Once they were all dressed they grabbed the map of Hogwarts and headed down to the Great Hall to eat.

When they enter everyone looked at them "I guess we stand out with these blue robes" mumbled Annie.

"Hey guys want to sit with us?" yelled Ginny from the Gryffindor table.

They shrugged to each other and made their way over to the Gryffindor table Hayden was the first to speak "Hey guys I would like you to meet our friend Taylor, Taylor this is Ginny, Ron, Hermione and…" "Harry, yeah, we met on the platform" said Taylor sitting down.

"So what's it like in the Hogwarts common room?" asked Hermione

"It's really cool we all have our own room that suits our personality of what we like! We have access to all the house common rooms and we have the same powers as head boy and girl! Minus the patrolling" said Susan excitedly

"That's SO cool!" said the trio

"But I don't see how we're going to cope with the 5th year work seeing as we've not been to this school for 5 years. And to top that there is O.W.L tests at the end of the year too" worried Annie

"Yeah we're going to need some serious help" said Hayden

While the others agreed to this fact Hermione noticed something.

"Wait, how did you know this year was going to be hard???? And knowing that the OWL's are this year is easy—as Dumbledore would have told you but the rest……???

Just then Professor McGonagall came over with the schedules. "Here are your schedules make sure to get to your first class on time" she gave them their schedules and left.

"Oh great we have muggle studies this afternoon." Grumbled Harry "We probably have some idiot witch or wizard who has no clue about muggles and wait a second there has to be a mistake!! We have it every day!!"

Susan started to say something but Annie stopped her. "I guess we'll find out later it looks like all the houses have it together now if you would excuse us we have Charms with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."

Once they were out of the Great Hall Susan asked "Why didn't you let me tell them that we're the muggle studies professors?!"

"I thought we could surprise everyone."

"Oh, I like that idea!" said Hayden

Charms class passed without any problems. Flitwick did a long speech about how important the O.W.L.'s are and then they did a review of last year which the four had no problem doing.

Once they were out of the classroom Taylor asked "So what's next?"

Annie looked at the schedule "It looks like we have Herbology with the Hufflepuff and aw man the Slytherins!"

They made there way down to the green houses and they were a little early for class so they stood outside to enjoy the nice weather. Then they saw the Slytherins making their way towards them "Well it was nice while it lasted" sighed Susan.

"Oh look the new mudbloods" said Draco with a smirk

"Who ever said we were muggleborns? For all you know we could be purebloods!" retorted Annie

"I highly doubt that" he said with a sneer

"Well we wouldn't fit into Slytherin if we were muggleborns would we?" said Hayden rolling her eyes

"You're not in Slytherin!" Draco replied stupidly back

"Actually we are. We are in 'Hogwarts' which means we fit into all the houses perfectly and that includes, unfortunately, Slytherin" said Taylor giving him a duh! kinda look.

"Then that also makes you a Gryffindork!" he said giving them a HA I win look.

"Well at least Gryffindors know how to bring sexy back!!" said Hayden

"I'm bringin sexy back" started Susan

"Them other boys don't know how to act" sang Hayden

"I think you're special what's behind your back" sang Annie

"So turn around and I'll pick up the slack." added Taylor

"Take em' to the bridge!" they all sang together and started walking into the green house singing "Dirty babe (uh huh), you see these shackles, baby I'm your slave (uh huh), I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh huh), It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh huh)."

Draco said more to himself than anyone else "Americans are weird!" only to be answered with chorus of "We know" from them.

Herbology was very boring filled with another speech about how important the O.W.L.'s were.

After class they went to lunch and sat with the trio. Right before lunch was over Annie said "we'll see you in muggle studies we have something we need to do first" getting up.

Once they were out of ear shot of everyone Hayden said "So the game plan is to surprise everyone that we are the teachers right?"

"Bingo!"

"Scrabble!"

"Nuff games" said Taylor

"So what are we going to do?" asked Hayden

"We are going to..." and Annie whispered the plan to them.

"Nice!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Is this Hogwarts or High School?**

The four of them ran to the class room and set a few things up for the big plan. After they were done (which was like 2 minutes later considering they used magic) they left the classroom and went and hid in the bathrooms until 5 minutes after the bell had rung and met each other outside. They ran to the Mugglestudies classroom door and Hayden asked "So when some one gives the signal I start it right."

"Bingo" said Annie

"Scrabble!" added Susan

"Nuff games" said Hayden

"UHH not this again!" yelled Taylor

And with that they went inside where they say everyone whispering about how the class room was set up. They room looked mainly normal but looking up front you would notice a stage with a basketball hope on it off to the side. Most of the purebloods where looking at it with weird looks wondering what it was, on the other hand the muggleborns where wondering what the hell it was doing there.

Upon entering Hermione whispered over to them disapprovingly saying "You're late! You're lucky the professor is late too! Where were you?"

"We lost track of time get a grip Hermione!" said Hayden. They four (Hayden, Taylor, Annie, and Susan) went and took some seats near the front. After a few minutes of talking Taylor got up walked onto the stage and took a basketball and started shooting hoops.

"What are you doing?!!!" yelled Hermione

"I'm shooting some hoops what does it look like?" asked Taylor

"You're not suppose to though!"

"How do you know that?" asked Hayden who walked up and took another basketball and started shooting hoops with Taylor.

"Hayden you should know better. You will get detention!"

"I'm bored I'm willing to risk it"

Annie and Susan looked at each other and walked up there too.

Soon they started a game of 2 on 2 that lasted a few minutes with Taylor and Annie losing spectacularly to Hayden and Susan.

Jumping off the Machines the four of them walked to the front of the stage.

"Stupid Griffindorks," grumbled Malfoy in the back.

"Ah, Draco I must correct you it is not just Gryffindorks, no it's _Professors_ Gryffindorks." said Hayden with a smile.

"You're not professors you're too young!"

"See that's where you're wrong buddy. So let's see 5 points from Slytherin for disrespecting a teacher, and oh, 5 more because I just don't like you" said Susan with a huge grin.

"You're faking it! You're not real professors!" yelled some random Ravenclaw in the back.

Hayden sighed "Sorry to do this but to be fair 5 points from Ravenclaw for disrespecting a teacher. Oh and the next person who says we're not teaches in a disrespectful way will lose 20 points from their house."

Hermione hesitantly raised her hand.

"Yes Hermione"

"Um, how did you become teachers?"

Susan was the first one to speak "Ah that is a sad, sad story. You see we have no choice it is the burden of our house, the thing that keeps us down, the thing th-" Annie put her hand over Susan mouth "What Susan is _trying_ to say is that it is a requirement of our house that whoever is put in it must take up a role as a professor and seeing as the only job open and the only job we were qualified for was muggle studies Dumbledore gave us that job."

Hermione nodded showing that we had answered her question. "Oh and 5 points to Gryffindor Hermione raising her hand instead of just shouting out" added Taylor

Harry was the next to raise his hand and Hayden called on him

"Um madams and sir" he started but Taylor cut him off "Please do not call us that because you will lose some house points we are the same age as you call us by our first names please. Ok continue"

"Um what was with the game, if I may ask"

"Well first off you just did ask and second we thought we would mess with you and have some fun in the process" said Hayden smiling

"Ok any other questions before we get started?" asked Annie. No one raised their hands. "Good now let's get started if you did not know, I am Annie Wilt and this is Hayden Brown, Susan Singer, and Taylor Caderat " they all waved "And as you can tell by your schedule we will be spending a LOT of time together. Now the first thing we are going to go over is the rules." Annie vanished the basketball hoop and a dry erase board appeared along with four desks.

"First off as we told you earlier do not call us sir and madams it seriously bugs us. Next if we here anyone calling someone a mudblood they will lose a hundred points for their house no joke! I don't care if you are a Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or a Ravenclaw it doesn't matter!"

Hayden started to talk "Next we would like to point out as some of you might only our wands work in here. This is a muggle studies class and in here you will be muggles. Which beings us to our next topic what and how we will be learning."

Taylor took over from there "First off we will NOT be using quills and parchment, because they are annoying and plain out stupid to use when muggles have a better way. It's called pens, pencils, and paper. Muggles stopped using quills like over a hundred years ago! They invented pens which have the ink in them so you don't have to keep going back to the ink and pencils are erasable if you make a mistake you erase instead of starting the whole thing over again it saves SO much time and paper well we just like it better."

It was Susan's turn to talk next "As for the learning we are taking a completely different approach this year because unlike the idiots who taught before us we actually know a thing or two about muggles. So we are not going to be asking questions like 'Now what is a toaster and what is its purpose' " She said it in a fake proper British accent which made the class laugh "No you will be learning muggle subjects I mean the whole nine yards English, Science, Geography, and Math. You may be thinking what's the point of this? Muggles are all idiots who don't know their left foot from their right; but they are arguably smarter than most wizards"

"This year we will also be cutting the class up into who knows more than the rest. So tomorrow you will be taking a test that tells us where to put you"

Annie cut in "As for who's teaching what this is how it goes every Monday after this is Math which Susan and I will be teaching, Tuesday is Science which is taught by Taylor and I, English is Wednesday which is taught by Taylor and Hayden and last but not least Hayden and Susan will be teaching Geography Thursday which is also culture and history. Oh and you will find out what you are doing on Friday on Friday but I think you will like it."

"Now any questions before you go?"

"Why are we learning this stupid stuff I mean it's not like it matters"

"Ah well if you think you are so smart Draco I want you to come up here and answer the math problem on the board" said Taylor he wrote down 25 9/25 + 6 20/50=? On the board. Draco walked up confidently and answered the problem.

"The answer would be 31 29/75 see I already know it so what's the point of taking this class" he said snobbly

Hayden and Susan burst out laughing and some of the muggleborns followed including Hermione who was giggling like crazy and Harry who was laughing at Draco's stupidity while Ron looked at them like they were crazy.

"What are you all laughing at?!" asked Draco angrily

Hayden while gripping her sides from pain of laughing asked "Can anyone _smart_ come up here and show this pompous idiot how to solve the problem?"

Hermione got up and walked up to the board and did the problem "The answer is 31 38/50 or 31 19/25 if you want to put it in lowest terms"

"Correct 5 points to Gryffindor for answering the problem and 5 more for putting it in lowest terms. Excellent Hermione!"

"Now who can tell me what the guy did wrong?" said Taylor pointing at Draco

Harry raised his hand "He add the denominator instead of changing it to the common denominator and he also added the denominator instead of just the numerator"

"Correct 5 more points to Gryffindor"

"Now Draco you might be wondering why some people were laughing at you" said Annie with a sweet smile "The reason is that you just failed a problem a 9 or 10 year old muggle could have solved instantly"

The look on his face was priceless!

Everyone in the room minus the Slytherins who were trying to hold it in where rolling on the floor laughing.

"Now I think you can see why you need muggle studies as for the muggleborns this we mainly be a review you did in elementary school but you will also be learning a lot of things you didn't know." Said Hayden

"also if you didn't understand a word Harry just said a minute ago don't worry you will learn what he was going on about"

"And with that said you will be getting your Math book tomorrow which you will be borrowing and will have to pay for if damaged. Class dismissed"

After everyone had left the four looked at each other and said "That went well"

"Yeah but we better go to the toads, I mean Umbrige's class." Said Hayden


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: We will never forget**

They hurried over to the DADA room and waited for everyone else to show up. Once everyone was there and seated Umbridge walked in. "Well, good afternoon!" she said. A few people mumbled "Good afternoon" in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "_That_won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." The four who had been expecting this just sat there while everyone else look for quills and parchment with gloomy faces because no fun lesson started with "wands away".

Umbridge started on another one of her speeches and the four of them zoned out until they had to write something down. After that she made them chant an answer again and then asked them to read. They opened their books but just pretended to read and then looked at Hermione with her hand waving in the air trying to get Umbridges attention who was pointedly not looking at her. After a few minutes most people had stopped reading and started watching Hermiones attempts to get Umbridges attention. After a few more minutes Umbridge decided that she could not ignore the situation any longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small, pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is-?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think my course aims are perfectly clear it you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't" said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about _using_defensive spells." There was a short silence "_Using_ defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge laughed. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class? Plus there's nothing that will hurt you out in the world."

"We're not using magic?" Ron ejaculated loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.-?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

All four of the Hogwarts thrust their hands into the air too.

"Yes Miss…"

"Wilt, Isn't the whole purpose of Defense against the dark art to learn how to defend ourselves in a dangerous situation?"

"Are yo…" Professor Umbridge started but Annie cut her off.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I wasn't done you say there is nothing for us to defend ourselves against then what may I ask is the point of this class?"

Professor Umbridge was silent trying to think up an answer but Harry beat her to it "The reason we are in this class is to learn how to defend ourselves and reading it out of a book doesn't help and there _is_some thing that will hurt us out and the world! And his name is Voldemort!" there were a lot of hisses that went around the room but Harry paid no attention to them and went on. "And don't say he's not back because I saw him with my own two eyes!"

Umbridge was about to say something but again someone cut her off this time it was Hayden.

"Yeah like Harry said Voldeywarts and his loyal Deathmunchers are out there and we have to know how to defend ourselves but also when you say there is no danger out there you are forgetting what happens in other countries! Living in the USA we are _constantly_ nervous about getting attacked by terrorist! Not just muggle terrorist but dark wizards too! All the muggles think that it was just other muggles who flew the planes into the World Trade Towers that terrible day of September 11, 2001! But it wasn't what the muggles don't know is there was a hidden wizard stock exchange hidden there and it was wizards who flew the planes into them. That was the worst attack on American soil since Pearl Harbor! And we will never forget! Thousands of people died that day!!! Innocent wizards and muggles alike! People lost husbands, wife's, children, aunts, uncles, grandparents, mothers, father, friends, and other people that they loved!" a few of the people in the class were close to tears by now. Hayden was speaking in barley a whisper now "I lost my father in the attack. He was flying home from work because he travels a lot and he just happened to be in one of the planes." She was in tears now. She was speaking quite loudly now "I vowed that nothing like that would ever happen to anyone again! No one should have to go through what I went through! You say there's nothing to worry about but I know other wise there are terrible people out there and you never know when they are going to strike!!! So you take those dumb ass aims and this stupid boring as hell book and stick it where the sun don't shine!!!"

Once everyone was sure she was done they applauded.

"That is quite enough!" yelled Professor Umbridge

"Miss Brown! That was quite uncalled for take this note to your head of house immediately!"

"What ever I don't even care" and with that she left the three left looked at each other stood up and got ready to walk out.

"And _what_ may I ask do you think your doing!"

"Leaving" and that's what they did.

All of the sudden everyone, but the slytherins, was standing up to walk out. "What are you doing?!!" She yelled. "We're leaving too. I don't know about anyone else but I think she was right you never know when danger will strike and you need to be prepared and you most diffidently can _not_ learn that from a book" they all walked out the door leaving a dumb struck Umbridge behind.

Hayden was walking to Dumbledore's office because she guessed he was their head of house when she heard someone running up behind her. "Hayden wait up!" she turned around and saw Annie, Susan, and Taylor running towards her. "What are you guys doing here?!" she asked

"You were right so we walked out" said Annie.

"Well I have to go to Dumbledore's office but you can come with me if you want." So they set off to Dumbledore's office.

Once they had gone up the spiral stair case and knocked on the door and were asked to enter, they went and gave Dumbledore the note who read it with amusement. "I see you have had quite an impression in one day."

"Yeah I guess I kinda went overboard" said Hayden with a sheepish smile.

"It says here that you have detention everyday at 7:00 this week with Professor Umbridge."

"WHAT!! Can't you change it! I'd rather work for Flitch or Professor Snape than have detention with her! And that's saying something!"

"I will see what I can do."

"That you SO much!"

"It is my pleasure now head off and get ready for dinner."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Word Travels Fast**

The four went back to their rooms to get ready for diner. Once they were ready they headed down to the great hall and upon entering they got a loud round of applause from everyone (minus most of the Slytherins). "Man word travels fast around here." muttered Hayden. They went and sat with the trio and talked a little after they were finished they headed to Potions where they kept there heads down so Snape would not bother them which seemed to work. After that they headed to the Muggle Studies class room to get ready.

Once everyone was seated in ready Taylor started the class "Okay usually we would have science today but seeing as we don't know how well you know the subject you will be taking a test that will tell us where to put you." There was a groan from the class. "I think you would also like to know this doesn't count for a grade but the top three people get 20 points for their house." There was a cheer at that.

"Okay this is for every class." And he started handing the papers out. "You may start….now!" and with that they heard nothing but scratches of pens and pencils on paper.

30 minutes before the end of class Taylor took up the papers. "Okay let us grade them real fast and we will see who did the best!" each of the professors took a ¼ of the pile and said "check"

After a few minutes they looked at the papers and said "Okay here are the top people who will also be put in the advanced class Hermione Granger" no one looked surprised at that "Justin Flinch-Flechley and Harry Potter. So that means Hufflepuff gets 20 points and Gryffindor gets 40!" there was a loud cheer at that and a few boos from the Slytherins.

They started calling out people in the standard class and to no ones surprise every single Slytherin and pureblood was in it while all the muggleborns and some of the half bloods where in the advanced.

"Okay we are going to hand out books for each class when we call your name come and get them." Once they had handed out all the books Susan said "English tomorrow come prepared! Class dismissed!"

They headed to Lunch after class and had a whole afternoon to goof off.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" asked Annie

"I don't know, maybe go out on the grounds a bit, I REALLY want to see the lake!" suggested Hayden

"Sounds good to me," agreed Susan and Taylor just nodded.

So the four of them left the great hall and started to walk down the stairs when Annie tripped over her robes and tumbled right into a Weasly twin.

Blushing scarlet Annie apologized to George (or was he Fred?) but he just laughed it off, saying "at least you didn't fall into a trick stair like Longbottom!"

"If you don't mind me asking....which twin are you?"

"I'm George, the- wait how did you know I was a twin?"

Annie smiled and said "Everyone knows the Weasly twins!"

"If you don't mind me asking..." George seemed awkward "who are _You_? I've never seen you before..."

"I'm Annie, Annie Wilt, I'm one of the new fifth years, and I don't really know that many people here. Other than the other Hogwarts House students and the trio and your sister...oh and that rat Draco....." she trailed off.

"ANNIE ARE YOU COMING?!?!" shouted Susan, Annie glanced at George.

"Thanks for not moving....I mean if you had I would have been hurt and continued my ongoing battle with gravity..."

"No, problem, I have to get to class, but watch out for that stair, you might fall into Filch next time!" and with that George left, and Annie turned to the doors leading to the grounds


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: What Was THAT?!?!?!**

"Annie, WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?!?," Hayden practically tackled her as she left the castle "You practically fell down the stairs!"

"I'm a klutz, get over it!" said Annie, annoyed.

"Not to mention you were blushing Crimson!"

"Well, I practically tackled George Weasly falling down the main stair case, and you expect me to keep composure!?!"

"You TOTALLY had your flirty face on too!!!" Susan interjected.

"So? Since when is flirting a crime? But did you see, was he flirting _Back_??"

"Maybe, but I've been wrong before,"

"Okay, can we talk about something other than what just happened and guys?" asked Taylor, uncomfortable with the whole conversation.

"Sure, we could talk about.... what we're planning on doing with the class." suggested Annie, eager to get away from the potentially embarrassing territory of guys, especially incredibly gorgeous ones like George Weasly.

So the four of them began planning all the muggle classes they would teach, they decided that Susan should take the beginning math and Annie the advanced, and Taylor should teach the science basics, while Annie covered physics and chemistry. Hayden would take the the beginning english, and Susan the advanced, while Taylor would teach basic geography, leaving the rest to Hayden.

"Well, now that we've got that figured out what are we going to do on Fridays? Let them have study hall?" Taylor asked.

"I was thinking we could do like a rotation of electives for the first semester and then let them break themselves into four focus groups...."

"Annie, did you seriously just say focus groups?!?!" laughed Hayden, "but that was a good idea, we could do gym one week, and drama the next, then...."

"What about 'muggle music appreciation' we could show them the classics, like LED ZEPLIN!" suggested Taylor.

"That could work, I have my laptop, we could download music and stuff," said Annie

"And for the last week of the cycle...we could do ART! Like sculpture and stuff!" suggested Susan.

The others readily agreed and settled into an afternoon of lazing by the lake, under a beech tree, Annie and Hayden both pulled out books and Susan brought out a sketch pad, while Taylor just stared at the clouds, all of them blissfully happy, until it was dinner time and they trooped up to the castle for food, and company.

They sat at the Gryffindor table again, and sat down with Harry and Ron and were joined shortly by the other Weaslys, George sat down pointedly next to Annie, which caused her to smile, and blush at regular intervals, but the two of them were soon in deep conversation about who knows what.

"So, Hayden," Harry asked "where did you all go to school in America?"

"umm.... magic wise, we were all home-schooled, but we went to muggle school, I went to a school called Fletcher, and it was really close to the beach, Susan went to a school called Duglass Anderson, the arts school, and Annie, the nerd that she is, went to a 'college preparatory school' and was in the nerd program there at Paxon," replied Hayden.

"Then how did you guys meet? I mean you seem to be pretty close mates,"

"Oh, that we met at church, at youth group actually, and have been friends ever since." said Susan, "hey Hayden, you might want to get going, you have detention with The Toad tonight, and she'd probably throw fluffy angry kittens at you if you're late!"

"Kay, Thanks," she stood up and dashed off to Umbridge's office.

"Fluffy. Angry. Kittens. Seriously? Where did that come from?" asked Ron

"She just seems the type of person to have a supply to throw at people...it fits her personality,"

"What fits who's personality?" asked Hermione, sitting in the seat Hayden had vacated.

"Umbridge, throwing fluffy angry kittens at people," said Harry.

"Ummmm... Okay, that makes sense. In a sadistic kind of way,"

"So where have you been?" asked Ron.

"The library, reading, studying, enjoying the quiet," answered Hermione

So dinner continued, talking, and bickering, and making fun of Umbridge, as they were leaving Hermione caught up with Annie.

"Just to let you know your class was brilliant! Teaching us the stuff we miss because we're here! I'm just glad because my parents have always said that's the one complaint they have about this place, the fact they don't teach muggle school subjects!"

"Thanks, I'm excited, but I haven't ever taught a class before, and I'm worried that I'll blotch the whole thing, I'm thinking of getting more material off the internet for me to go to school online, because I want the AP credit," seeing Hermione's confused expression the added "It's a class you take in high school, and you get university credit for it if you pass the test."

"That's really cool, hey I have to ask, do you like George?"

"Yeah, kinda, a lot," said Annie with a blush, "but I don't think he likes me that much, oh well, life goes on,"

"What are you talking about? I might not know much about guys but, he's Totally into you!"

"Thanks, hey, you like to read almost as much as I do right? How about the next free afternoon we all have you come up to the Hogwarts common room and visit us? My room has like this GIANT library and it's amazing!"

"That sounds great, I'd love to!"

"Cool, see you tomorrow,"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Careful; You Might Get Warts**

"I wonder if Dumbledore managed to get it changed?" mused Hayden as she began the walk up to the DADA class room," probably not, he would have told me if he had, considering what a pain Umbridge is, and how fantastic his standing is with the ministry……" She had reached the door, Hayden hesitated, she knew what would happen to her in there. "Well, better me than Harry," and she turned the handle to the class room and knocked on the office door with a faint 'enter' issuing from it.

The office looked just like you'd imagine it. The Technicolor kittens adorning the walls, the tea sets, if you focused on them they were all rather creepy, and of course the toad like monster sitting behind the desk, the room would have made a perfect torture chamber.

"Well darling, I'm glad you're here," said Delores "your little out burst in class yesterday was simply inexcusable, regrettable though the incident is, you really should control you tongue," she smiled disgustingly. "Tonight you're going to be doing some lines for me, and the rest of the week as well,"

"What am I writing?"

"I must control my outbursts' I thought it would be appropriate, you disrupted my class with a silly heartthrob story, and caused MY students to walk out, and you MUST be punished."

"How many times?" asked Hayden, already anticipating the answer.

"As long as it takes to make an impression," with that Umbridge handed her a quill and parchment, Hayden knew better than to ask for ink, and set down to her task resignedly.

A few hours later when Hayden's hand had been cut open repeatedly by the dratted quill, Professor Toady told her to leave and return to her common room for the evening, "and, my dear before you go, let me see your hand," she grinned maliciously "oh, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression. Tomorrow evening we'll try again."

Later, back in the common room, Annie was waiting with a bowl or essence of myrtlap for Hayden's hand, and reading a book, the fifth Harry Potter to be exact. Hayden plunked next to her tiredly and Annie looked up.

"How bad was it?" she said passing her the bowl

"Terrible, but I say better me than Harry or anyone else,"

"Gawd, Hayden you don't have to be a martyr, even if it was pure perfection the way you stood up to Umbridge, and the way the whole class followed you."

"I know, but it was interesting wasn't it?" Hayden saw the book in Annie's hand, "why are you reading it again, you know that now that we're here it's going to change and not match the books."

"but Hayden, it IS changing, in this copy, which I found in my room, we're characters up until about a quarter of the way through, which we haven't experienced yet, so the whole story changes as we experience it. It's the strangest thing, I'm tempted to call my mom and ask her if my copy at home is changing, because if it is then EVERYONE's EVERYWHERE is too, which would be potentially problematic for the wizards, kinda would blow the whole secrecy thing, you know because it's a fiction book no one believes it; but if it starts changing before their eyes then….." she trailed off.

"That is REALLY weird Annie, but it could be because of the whole magical castle thing, but calling the 'rents would be a good idea, let them know where we are and that we won't be back in Jacksonville on schedule….but maybe Dumbledore should do that, they might not believe us."

"Good point," Annie said stifling a yawn. "I'm going to bed, now that you're back, we do have to be awake in the morning, Susan is probably still being absorbed by her tech stuff, and Taylor crashed a few hours ago, we'll have a house council in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Councils and Giant Birds**

"So, let me get this straight, you think that just because your copy of ootp is changing, that means that the whole world's are too?" said Taylor "did it ever occur to you that MAYBE this is a MAGICAL copy, because, I don't know, we're in the school it takes place in? That is one of the craziest ideas I have ever heard!"

"But it could be possible," retorted Annie, "you know it could be, I still think we should check with someone back in the states, but I don't really know how to bring it up in a conversation, it would be kinda awkward 'hello, could you check the first 200 pages or so of your copy of the fifth Harry Potter book and see if my name is ever mentioned?' they might be offended," she sank down on the couch and sighed.

"Well, I think we should come to a compromise," said Hayden "I say we tell Dumbledore and he'll help us.

"Don't you think that he has enough to be getting on with right now? He's not exactly the most popular person in the world at the moment."

"Susan, if you're going to think like that then you're saying that we can NEVER go to him, at least for the next year…." Commented Hayden

"Okay, guys, I say that we work on one issue at a time, and the vote stands: a) Go to Dumbledore b) Tell no one, and take our chances, or c) we call someone back home," mediated Taylor "I say we vote." The others agreed. "Okay, those for option A say Aye" Taylor and Hayden raised their hands, and said aye. "option b?" Susan voted, "and option C," Annie raised her hand.

"Okay, so it looks like we're going to Dumbledore about it, and while we're at it he can suggest how to tell our parents we're magical."

"Cool, what time do you think he wakes up?" asked Susan

"Well, how would we know that?" said Hayden," I say we go up after dinner tonight that way we can be sure not to like wake him up or anything."

They all agreed and left for breakfast in the great hall.

"You know who I want to meet?" asked Hayden

"Who?" asked Annie

"Luna. You know Luna Lovegood? I want to know if she's as cool as the books say."

"What books?" asked a dreamy voice behind them

The four of them jumped and turned around, Hayden was the first to calm down and exclaimed

"YOU'RE LUNA LOVEGOOD!!! OMG! THIS IS AMAZING!"

"um, yeah, I am, how did you know me, and if I'm anything here, it's not cool," Luna said confused "and how would you have heard about me anyway, I'm not even in your year."

The four Hogwarts students looked at her, her blonde hair and huge eyes, her bottle cap necklace, even her huge bag; everything was perfect. The very way she carried herself was exactly like the books. OR was it that the books were exactly like real life?

Hayden immediately struck up a conversation with her, wanting to hear all about crumple horned snorkacks or nargles or some other such nonsense; leaving the other three to gaze after them as they made their way into the great hall.

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!!! But I've been CRAZY busy, I'm about halfway through chapter fifteen, but I wanted to get this one up before the world implodes. Next week is production week for the winter play at school and Latin forum to get ready for, so I won't have much time to write, but I'll post a.s.a.p. (or at least I'll try!) Thanks to all the people who reviewed or added me! If you have any ideas submit them to me, and I'll try to work them in, THANKS-WiltedxRose :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, even though I wish I was, I'm not….sorry…too bad….hmmmm; maybe I can clone her brain……that might actually work! Ok, who wants to help me? I'm **_**pretty**_** sure that cloning isn't a felony! But I'm still not her….yet.**

**Chapter 15: **

The rest of the month passed with little event. The four started their muggle studies classes, with the muggle-borns surpassing the 'pure-bloods' unsurprisingly. Taylor became friends with Ernie McMillan and Hayden made a point to spend time with Luna whenever possible. Susan began to get to know the Patil twins. As for Annie she and Hermione bonded like a tree and a leaf (I guess there's something to be said for the powers of nerd-ness), and she and George spent time talking. Although the looming prospect of OWL's and the work load prevented any of the fifth years much time for socializing.

The four Hogwarts students went to Dumbledore with their conundrum. He agreed that it would be problematical for the muggles to know that the books were true, especially with the books changing before their eyes. He suggested that they let him visit their parents and explain EVERYTHING to them. Annie was especially grateful for this, because, explaining things to her mom, well that wasn't the easiest thing; because she wanted to know everything, and was very hands on. Hayden too felt indebted to Dumbledore, just to get away from her domineering parents for a year, and the whole prospect of magic.

One day, after emerging from the great hall with Annie, Taylor, and Hayden; Susan was musing over something.

"What is it Susan? I know when you have that look on your face, it can't mean anything good. In fact it often means that you're trying to think," teased Taylor

"oh, be quiet!" said Susan, "I was thinking, isn't it about time for the Umbridge to be made high-inquisitor? I remember that happened fairly early in the year…."

"Yeah, it is, soon, but seeing as we don't get the prophet, I think we'll have to wait and find out from someone else. But, really what good would getting the paper do? I mean all they do is print rubbish,"

"Plus Hayden, how would we pay for it? We don't exactly have wizard money…yet," said Annie, practical as always, "and anyway Susan, what made you think of The Toad's promotion?"

"I don't know, it just popped into my head……an errant thought,"

"Well, let's get you and your errant thoughts down stairs, we have potions next."

The four Hogwarts students had found much to everyone's shock that they were excelling in almost all of their classes, even potions, which irked Snape to no end. Today's lesson was in concocting a particularly nasty potion, and there were a lot of explosions occurring around the dungeon. At the end of the hour Snape had managed to find fault with every single students potion in the room, with the exception of Annie, the Hufflepufs (who they had potions with today) just gaped as she shrugged and said,  
"I don't know why mine worked! It could be because of my *ahem* overzealous grinding, which increased the rate of the chemical react-"

"Annie, could you not be a nerd for a few minutes?" interrupted Hayden

"No," came the reply and Annie turned back to hear their homework assignment that Snape was giving. After writing down the intensive essay that he set, Annie turned back to Hayden.

"Why do you think, I mean, I've been wondering…"

"Spit it out Annie,"

"Why do you think we're so good at magic? I mean, we haven't had any practical training or anything other than this year…"

"That's a fantastic point!" chimed in Susan, "why are we so good? Heck, I'm doing better here than I was back in Jacksonville!"

"Ms. Singer, would you kindly pay attention to the professor of this class." Drawled Professor Snape, glaring at the girl who blushed as he continued "I know you Hogwarts house students think that you're so special, 'the Americans who happen to go against centuries of tradition' you all have no more special talent than a common toad stool." Seeing their expressions, he continued, "Just because you have certain special 'privileges' in other instances, in this class I am the head, and therefore MUST be listened to! I refuse to be treated like some ant to be ignored; do you have any idea of the trouble you could ge-"

"Sir, you're being completely unreasonable!" exclaimed Taylor "she was discussing a school topic AFTER you had finished your lecture and assignment!"

"Taylor!" Susan hissed "you don't have to do this for me!"

"Yes, I do Susan." He replied "Professor," he continued "I know that your treatment of students in this class has been unfair and prejudiced, based on house, blood status, even prior experiences with their PARENTS, who could have had no influence on their child!"

"ENOUGH!" Thundered Snape, "GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM! NOW! And fifty points from your house!"

"FINE! See if I ever come back in!" said Taylor, and he started to gather his things and leave as the bell rung and the other pupils staring at him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading; I'll have more up soon! I PROMISE! Just as soon as my schedule calms down some I'll get chapters up more regularly! It's just…yea….more excuses I know…I'll save you the trouble of reading them….again. Anywho, Thanks to those who reviewed or added me! 8-) it makes me happy! And a happy author is an author who writes (unless, of course they have to write a sad scene!)-WiltedxRose**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"Hey! Taylor! Wait UP!" called the girls as they stumbled up the stairs from the dungeon. He turned to see them and the other students following him out of the room.

"That was…..Inspired!" said Annie, "I think it was brilliant the way you stood up to that slime ball!"

"It was great, but why? I've gotten yelled at lots of times before this for talking, why this time…."

"Susan," Taylor sighed, "my outburst wasn't just for you, it…just came out of me I guess…I didn't plan it. Do you ever have that happen? He was just antagonizing all of us, and I just snapped, all the times he's degraded other students, or played favorites, it was like I was sick of it…" he trailed off.

"I think I get what you're saying Taylor," remarked Hayden, "but I think what made him so livid was the fact that you mentioned the grudge match between James and himself, all those years ago….that seems a snape-ish thing to pick up on,"

"What seems snape-ish?" asked Harry who had walked up behind them as they trudged to their next class

"Throwing a student out of class for an old grudge," replied Hayden.

"Yeah that does sound like him," commented Ron, "which one of you did he throw out?"

"Me," said Taylor "I just started shouting at him for being so….unfair and judgmental,"

"What did he do to you?" asked Hermione

"not much, just threw me out as class was ending and took fifty points away from the house, which I'm not even sure is possible, considering we don't have an hourglass to put the points in…"

"That's beside the point, but I'm surprised that he let you off so easy! Not even a detention!"

"Maybe it's because he was so shocked at a student standing up to him that he forgot to increase its' severity," remarked Annie.

Not coming up with a valid hypothesis the group trouped into transfiguration; and to the rest of their classes for the rest of the week, with no major confrontations. The story of Taylor's flight from the dungeons spread around school, and the points (as the quartet found) were subtracted from a new hour glass filled with diamonds.

Annie began teaching her advanced science classes physics, which particularly confused them because the ideas were juxtaposed to those of magic, especially Bernoulli's theory of differing fluid pressures, or how airplanes stay up. Susan began to teach Shakespeare to her students who found the topics fascinating. Taylor learned with the students, he taught basic geography to the lower class, and was fascinated to learn of all the wizard settlements not mentioned on the muggle maps. Hayden taught, what was in her opinion, a much better history class, especially compared to professor Binns. On Fridays the four rotated who taught what elective, and the students were collectively impressed with the arts, especially drama and muggle music appreciation. All in all, much to EVERONE'S surprise the Hogwarts students were _very_ good teachers.

**Hey! It's me again, so we've reached the end of another chapter…sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get something up when I could. The play I was in is now over (and I was the best Queen of France EVER!!!) and that means I'll be home before 6**:**30 (yay!) and therefore I'll be able to do my homework AND have time to write! This means (Hopefully) more chapters! Thanks to everyone who added me! You make me happy 8-) and so keep reading, and reviewing! I luv all of you guys! Okay, I'm gonna go now, read…or maybe work on my project for Latin…or brainstorm! Thanks to siriuslvr54 for your great idea! It's coming soon! And feel free reading peoples to submit your ideas! Anywho Thanks Again for reading! Toodles~ WiltedxRose ****I'll UPDATE SOON!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K.R….unfortunately, and I haven't figured out that cloning device yet…darn…in my free time (HA!! Like I ever have that anymore!!)

Chapter 17: An Important Toad

"Uugh. Monday…fuuuun," said Hayden despondently

"Hmm? What do you have against Mondays?" asked Annie in her usual perky mood

"They're so….Monday-ish….especially when they're so over cast- like this," she gestured out the window.

"Oh, cheer up! The cold is amazing, and I for one am THIRLED to not have to put up with the Florida humidity, my hair behaves so much better here!"

"Annie, will you be quiet and let me sulk in private? Just-go read or something…" Hayden practically growled.

"Hayden," said Annie worriedly, she knew when Hayden was like this, there was more than the weather bothering her, "quid agis?"

"Nothing's up, except that new notice on the board."

"What board?"

"The one in the corner, with the big white sign on it,"

"When did that get there?"

"This morning. Go on, read it,"

Annie moved over cautiously, as if preparing herself for what would be on the notice, as if she already knew (which she did, but she could hope she was wrong. Couldn't she?)

"Oh, well, crap." Said Annie

"I was hoping it wouldn't be here…or happen….or that toady would …." She trailed off.

"Hayden, you know we can't just call her Toady anymore, it's got to be 'High-Inquisitor Toady,"

"What?!?!" said Susan, who had just entered the room in time to hear Annie's response.

"There it is, the notice of doom." Taylor said it as a statement, entering the room at the same time as Susan. "Well, this sucks, this sucks A LOT,"

"Of course it does, it just gave Umbridge MORE power. And we know how she'll use it, or should I say Abuse it?" said Annie

"Either way," said Hayden glumly "we should get downstairs, breakfast, to see what everyone else has to say about this."

They all agreed, sholderd their school bags, and trouped down to the great hall where the students were in an uproar over the announcement. The quartet sat down at their usual places at the Griffindor table, and were greeted by questions

**Authors Note: Hello all you fantastic peoples :3 Thanks for reading so far! I know, I should update more often, especially considering the chapters are so short….but hey I'm crazy busy, you try not getting home until 6:30 every night and then having 3 hours of homework….sorry I'm grouching…but it gives me a warm fuzzie to see that people like my story 8-) and btw, I just can't resist the random Latin, that's just me…I'll get to work soon on chapter eighteen…but in the meantime keep reviewing! ******** ~ WiltedxRose **


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: ok, some people have asked about the random chapter numbers…I just forget to change their number's respectively so…yea

Disclaimer: I am Not JKR, I will not be JKR, and I have not been JKR for many years: (

Chapter Eighteen:

As the four Hogwarts students walked glumly into the great hall, they were greeted by an uproarious noise. It seemed that the other students had been woken this morning by the announcement, and their feelings were mixed. As the Americans headed over to the Gryffindor table they heard the numerous conversations.

"I can't believe it! I can't even see why they would let _her_ have _more_ power!"  
"I think it's brilliant, I've always said that Hogwarts needed more supervision," (this came from the Slytherin table)

The complaints were very loud, and the complements few and far between, but they were cut off by the entrance of Umbridge herself entered the room to stares and gaping mouths, she flashed them her signature smile.

"I'm really starting to hate this woman," grumbled Susan as they sat, "and I don't say that lightly."

"Me too, I wouldn't trust her with protecting a pet rock," said Taylor with a grimace

"I guess this is what Percy meant in his letter," said Ron as he finished reading the article in the Daily Prophet about the promotion

"So, you've heard about it too, huh?" remarked Harry

"Yea, and it's annoying, and totally pointless and a pathetic attempt by the ministry to—"

"Do you _really _want to finish that sentence Blondie?" drawled a voice behind them

"That depends, Malfoy, do you want to have a nose that functions?" asked George walking up to the group.

"Weasly, if you think that Dumbledore will be in power here much longer than you're even more stupid than you are poor, and if you were smart, you wouldn't butt into other people's conversations, even if they do involve your girlfriend," he turned to Annie "I honestly don't know what you see in him, he's not rich, or smart, or handsome, or even remotely-"

"Draco Malfoy you will shut your mouth right now, or I'll shut it for you," threatened Annie glowering through her blush, she and George hadn't officially announced that they were a 'couple'. "At least he has a brain for his own, and is a half-way decent person, and is sweet and understanding and isn't a slimy snake like _some_ people in this room," she finished with a snarl.

"hem hem," coughed a familiar girlish voice "is there a problem here, ladies and gentlemen?"

"No, there isn't Professor, or should I say _high inquisitor_ Umbridge," drawled Malfoy, "I was just talking to Ms. Wilt here about your glorious promotion,"

"that is very courteous of you Mr. Malfoy, but perhaps you should take your seat." Smiled Umbridge sweetly, and left to join her fellow teachers at the head table.

Annie slipped into her seat after throwing another glare at Draco. George, who was blushing almost as furiously as Annie, murmured a thank you and slipped into his seat next to her. All the Gryffindors who had overheard the conflict, glared at the retreating backs of Malfoy and Umbridge as they strutted off.

"Wow, I've never seen you get angry before Annie, it was kind of scary," commented Susan, "Remind me not to get on your bad side!"

"Malfoy. Is. The. Biggest. Git. I. Have. Ever. Seen." Growled George

"I wonder who stuck his wand up his nose this morning?" asked Taylor

"When hasn't it been up there?" asked Harry

They continued their banter until the tension had eased in the group considerably, because they all knew that they couldn't say anything more on the promotion of The Toad, at least until they had retired to the privacy of their common rooms. The week continued, as did the rain, the weather reflecting the general mood of the students in the castle.

That Friday the four Hogwarts students were preparing for their Friday lesson, this week it was going to be gym class. Which was sure to be…interesting to say the least. They'd be teaching volleyball. Which most of the students they were teaching (wizarding or not) hadn't played before.

Annie was busily changing the room into several volleyball courts; Hayden, conjuring up sets of gym clothes (those robes are awfully hard to move in aren't they?); Taylor, filling up carts with the white striped balls; and Susan, writing the rules on the board for the students, when Professor Umbridge knocked quietly on the door.

"Yes, ma'am, how can we help you?" asked Annie sweetly

"You got my note informing you of your inspection time, did you not?" oh, god the Toad was grinning

"No, actually, I didn't receive any notice," Annie said confused, "did any of you?"

The others shook their heads and there was a chorus of no's from the other three behind her.

"Well, then, I hope your lesson goes well, because I'll be reviewing you whether you're prepared or not," said Umbridge smiling widely. It was all Annie could do not to laugh as Susan pantomimed strangling her from behind. "Ah, what is it you have planned today, Miss Wilt?"

"My house-mates and I thought that we'd treat the students to a good lesson of volleyball. It's one of our favorite sports." She replied as Hayden bounded over already changed into her gym clothes.

"Annie, you'd better get ready for class, they'll be here soon." Hayden glanced at Umbridge, "I'll take over from here."

Annie left to find her shorts, kneepads, and of course her amazing socks; and Delores Umbridge gazed appraisingly at Hayden.

"Miss Brown, could you please explain to me the *_ahem*_ importance of teaching the students to play games?"

"Yes, I could. You see, the ministry failed to provide us with a curriculum for teaching our subject, so we've muddled through as best we can, the four of us decided to teach separate school subjects, like what the students would get at a muggle school, and on Fridays we like to give them something fun, like an art or gym, and I for one like to play volleyball because it provides an excellent opportunity for spiking people in the face with a ball and making it look like an accident."

The Toad opened and closed her mouth several times, bringing to mind a strong resemblance to a fish, an ugly one at that. When she finally got her voice back all she could manage was a small _hem,_ and a question of where she should sit during the lesson.

"oh, anywhere will do," said Taylor "pretty much every corner of the room will be in a ball's trajectory during some point during the lesson, and we wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun, you could even play if you like," he grinned evilly.

"Yeah, we'll just be doing the basics today, nothing too complicated, I'm sure you'd LOVE it!" chimed Susan.

"Erm, no, I think I'll just sit out for your review," and so she did. Umbridge pulled the chair Hayden had conjured up into a corner, and began to scribble notes on her odious clipboard.

"Uh-oh that can't be too good," said Annie, fully outfitted, as the others were, for the sport "what did y'all say to her?"

"Nothing, at least nothing that was too bad…." Taylor trailed off;

"yeah, all we did was tell her that we were playing volleyball and that she could join if she wanted to, but she declined," said Hayden.

"Smart move in my opinion," said Susan in an undertone. They had to leave off their discussion with the arrival of their class.

"well, what's all _this_?" asked Ernie McMillian as he walked into the room, his sentiments were echoed by his fellows.

"This is a….Drum roll please….VOLLEYBALL COURT!" exclaimed Susan

"A, a, What??"

"A court for playing volleyball," said Annie, whose patience with people who didn't pick up on things quickly was well known.

"And what exactly is this 'volleyball'?"

"A sport, played by muggles, with a net and a ball and a court." Said Annie shortly, "which you will be learning to play today."

"Hermione, you know a lot of information regarding muggle sports. Would you please explain it to him?" asked Hayden and Hermione dutifully went off to tell Ernie exactly what volleyball was. "and for the rest of you," she continued, "you'll find gym uniforms laid out on the benches to my right, as well as changing rooms, so please, use them, and I mean PLEASE don't change out here! That would be very disturbing. After you're all changed we'll teach you the basics, and start a few drills, then maybe even a game." As Hayden finished the students hurried to get their garments, and change.

After the class had changed, and the teachers had explained the game, the class spit up into varying degrees of pandemonium. There were balls thrown everywhere, some students _accidentally_ hit the high inquisitor as she sat in her corner making notes on the whole lesson. Annie gleefully went about her task of teaching the better students how to do a fantastic spike, causing many of the Slytherins to leave the lesson with bruises on their arms from getting pegged with a ball, Susan and Taylor both took it in turns to petition Umbridge to play with them, but she steadfastly refused. Towards the end of the hour they sent the students back into the changing rooms to put their robes back on, and Umbridge sauntered up to them, confident now that the balls had stopped falling from the sky at random intervals.

"Well, that was certainly an….eventful lesson," she simpered, "very, ahem, productive, but I still fail to see the point of teaching such violence to the students."

"Well, ma'am, it's our belief that the students need some energetic or creative outlet during their school career. The rest of the week is devoted to academics, so on Friday they can relax a little." Said Taylor

"I'm sure if you came another day you would see a completely different story, most of the time the students are seated, you know, in desks, doing work." Added Susan

"The point of teaching wizarding students volleyball, you ask? Well it's simple according to even the stupidest curriculum as was imposed by the NCLB act in the United States, it states that students should be well rounded, although we'll do without all those stupid standardized tests that lower the standards and encourage students to strive toward mediocrity, and eliminates the creative teaching by telling teachers to-"  
"Please excuse Annie, she has a passionate dislike of the educational plan in the U.S., and once she gets going it's hard for her to stop," interrupted Hayden, and Annie looking abashed closed her mouth.

"Perhaps," mused Umbridge "it would be better for me to come back another day, maybe Monday, to get a more complete view of the class. Yes, I'll do that, see you Monday." And with that she left the room.

**A/n: Hey me again, you know the one who's writing this thing. Hello, how are you? Thanks again for reading it!! I'm still not done, I'm not sure how long I'll write this, but probably until the end of the fifth year, so we have a while to go yet, though I'll probably skip through some things, and add some more. I still am grateful for any comments, concerns, or criticisms…so REVIEW!! But, I'm not going to give y'all an ultimatum…because that's just kind of mean…and it annoys me. But anywho, THANKS AGAIN for sticking with me this long, and hopefully for many more chapters :3 WiltedxRose **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: In which Nicole contributes (read me I'm the best chapter…even if this is Nicole writing/typing)**

**Disclaimer: I am Not JKR or a dancing turtle.**

(2 hours later)

Annie looked up from the book she was reading over dinner to glare at the Weasly sitting across from her.

"Honestly, I thought that there was no one else on this earth could be so addicted to books and school work!" complained Ron

"Well maybe, just maybe, people read so they don't have to pay attention to the people around them!" she snapped, Annie did NOT like people interrupting her reading, "Besides this isn't educational, it's fiction. Bloody Jack actually, It's one of my favorites."

"Never figured you for a person who reads about blood," murmured Ron

"Really?" chimed in Hayden, "you should see her bedroom, books EVERYWHERE! Most of them having at least one extremely bloody or graphic scenes."

"Who has graphically bloody scenes in books?" asked Harry sitting down at the table.

"I do," said Annie, "way too many of them, but I can't very well trade them out _here_ now can I?" She glanced around looking for someone to appreciate her book collection "where's Hermione?"

"Who knows? Probably the library, knowing her, she seemed preoccupied after your lesson today." Answered Harry

"Thanks," said Annie, gathering her books to leave. After she'd gone Susan appeared and took her spot, looking very confused.  
"What's up Su?" asked Hayden looking at her friend

"I'm not sure exactly…" then noticing the interested looks on Harry and Ron's faces "I was just reading something," she said significantly catching Hayden's eye.

"That explains it," said Hayden sarcastically, "reading ALWAYS gets you confused." That earned a laugh from their present company which settled into pleasant conversation throughout the rest of the meal.

"I guess we'd better find Annie, and pull her out of her book," said Susan,  
"Sure, sounds like a good plan to me," agreed Hayden, "what do you think Taylor? Taylor?" she whirled looking for him "hey Susan, have you seen Taylor?"

"Nooooo, I haven't, not since this afternoon when he went up to the dorm….knowing him he probably turned on a Jimmy Hendricks **(sp?)** and tuned out for a couple of hours, or maybe he's doing his homework…which I forgot to do…and need to do…soon…"

"Susan. Seriously, stop thinking about homework you haven't done, and concentrate on walking," snapped Hayden irately as Susan ran into her as she mused. "We'll find him after we find Annie, which shouldn't be too hard considering the top two places to look for Annie when she's missing are the library and her room..."

"And if she's not there, then talking to a teacher, or in the middle of a hallway sprawled out on the floor after tripping on the air..." Susan smiled at the thought of their friend and entered the library to come face to face with Taylor, who seemed fairly out of breath.

"Oh, it's just you," he panted

"Were you expecting someone else?" asked Hayden

"Yes;- n-no," he stuttered

"Who?" chimed Susan

"No one, no one at all…"

"Taylor, you know you were, and we know you were, and you know that we know that you were expecting someone else," said Hayden impatiently

"Ok, so I was, but I didn't think they would follow me in here," he gestured around him

"Who?" asked Susan again

"Those two gorillas Malfoy calls friends, Crabbe and Goyle."

"Why would they be following you? Did you say something they couldn't understand or something?"

"No, I think it was of what Annie said to Malfoy the other morning, or my outburst to their favorite teacher. But they really didn't tell me; they just were threatening and gesturing, come to think of it I think I heard some grunts too!"

"Gawd, what imbeciles," said Hayden craning her neck to find Annie's golden head at one of the tables and having no luck, "Taylor, if they didn't follow you in here do you think they were waiting outside?"

"Hayden, we would have seen them coming in, and we didn't," said Susan.

"What if they left?" asked Taylor "Hayden, who are you looking for? I told you they didn't follow me in."

"I'm not looking for them, I'm looking for Annie, did you see her in here when you got in?"

"No, actually, I didn't, Hermione was here though, but…" He stopped as Hayden moved to talk to Hermione who was sitting off in a corner, curled up with a book in a chair. She looked up as Hayden pulled up the chair closest to her and sat down.

"Hey Hermione," she smiled "have you seen Annie?"

"Yeah, she left for the common room about an hour ago, she said that she was going to get started on her astronomy essay. I figured she was just doing that," Hermione replied serenely "why?"

"Oh, we're just looking for her is all," said Hayden, "but come to think of it we haven't checked the common room just yet, so we'll go there next. And let you get back to your book."

Hayden got up and glanced to the others to signal them to search for their friend in the common room, and set off to look for Annie on her own. On her way she heard a shriek of pain resounding from down the hall, and the sound of two creatures laughing reached her ears. This was not normal laughing, not the expression of happiness but of joy at another's expense. Hayden jumped pressing herself against the wall and forcing herself the shrink into the shadows where she could observe from the safety of mystery.

Two silhouettes shone against the light of a well used torch. The surprising, and refreshing sent of vanilla filled the dour corridor and unexpected reminder of home, which come to think of it was what perfume Annie had on today. This close she was able to discern that the laughter was indeed human, and interesting enough the familiar cackle Crab and Goyle! But who was screaming? And then she saw it; a flash of red hair and freckles running past her to slam into the two thugs assailing the girl shrieking in the corner.

George punched Crabbe which didn't really make any impression on his mass, but it was the thought that counts. Hayden mustered up her courage and swung her school bag at Goyle with enough force to knock the breath out of him, but didn't cause him to stagger, Annie was slowly trying to stand up and inch out of the way blood seeping through her tangled mane of golden hair and on to her alabaster skin making her look, in the flickering light of the hallway, like some sort of avenging angel. She stood to hit Goyle on the head, and he grabbed her wrists and swung the girl around leaving her crumpled on the wall like a rag doll, George earned himself a punch to the jaw through his rebuttal, and he too was flung into the wall. Hayden flicked her fingers, the only one coherent enough to use her wandless magic to levitate the two goons into the air and stopping Malfoy's drones from continuing their rampage.

Light erupted into the bloodied corridor, as the imposing figure of Professor McGonagall strode into the hallway quickly taking stock of the situation at hand.

"What is the meaning of all this?" she demanded glowering specifically at the cronies dangling in the air flailing doomed escape attempt, held captive by Hayden's levitation charm, a slight smirk flickered in her eyes; until she caught sight of the two crumpled forms on the ground and Hayden's grim expression.

"She and her friends cornered us, and then we defended ourselves and she went crazy and attacked us with mag-

"Stop, Mr. Goyle, I was questioning to Ms. Brown, not to you," she said while staring daggers into him, "When and IF I want your opinion, I will ask for it, Ms. Brown, please explain to me what happened here, and why, if you can."

"Professor, they ambushed Annie because she snapped at Malfoy this morning in Great Hall after he interrupted a private conversation that we were having and then continued to insult us, which caused Annie to argue, because she _hates_ to see others insulted," Hayden answered, her voice icy.

"But Professor we would _never_ beat up a girl!" Crabbe whined, his tone implying that it was beneath him.

McGonagall's eyebrows arched so high that they receded into her hairline, "I don't recall Ms. Brown mentioning that _you_ 'beat up' anyone, from what I understood you simply carried her off to 'talk about your grievances' and Annie just fell down in her haste to have this discourse? Are you taking this opportunity to admit your participation?", and despite her best efforts, the smile crept into her tone.

The culprits immediately attempted to defend themselves, but their hasty remarks caused their stories to contradict each other and left no doubt in anyone's mind as to the validity of Hayden's account, while McGonagall examined their victims.

"Ms. Brown, would you be so kind as to run to the hospital wing and tell Madame Pomfery to expect two new patients? On second thought make that three, did you realized you are covered in blood?" she asked over the racket of Crabbe and Goyles' useless cover stories. "Now, what to do about led our friendly Slytherin kidnapping assaulters? Ms. Umbridge may have some suggestions", she mused aloud as the criminals in questions stared on horrified at the images that even their puny imaginations could conjure.

"You can start your repentance by transporting these students to the hospital wing, but I will warn you that if I feel you have in some way further contributed to their suffering your punishment will worsen according to my assessment." McGonagall continued with exaggerated innocence.

They boys didn't dare to grumble as they hefted the heavy bodies off the ground and stumbled after the retreating image of the professor glided down the corridor radiating power and purpose. Students gathered to watch as the embarrassed duo slunk away. Barely suppressed laughter, snickers, hoots, giggles, taunts and jokes followed after them, inspiring thoughts of revenge and dirty plots. McGonagall swept around to face the amused crowd, "Those of you not mature enough to behave themselves may always join these two, should I hear this ruckus again I shall assume you all are interested in spending your weekend practicing your handwriting in my office."

**A/N: SORRY about the extraordinarily long wait for this chapter…I just haven't been feeling very writer-ish, I know you have days, or weeks, like that too! But here it is: the lovely chapter nineteen, as helped along by my gloriously talented best friend Nicole, who named the chapter and commandeered my laptop to make the last part better…A LOT better. Anywho, I have ideas again so I'll post more frequently, and there'll be more flowy language *glances at Nicole* because I have made her my Beta, even though she can't be official, because she's not a member of the site, and doesn't like HP *gasp!* or chocolate…..so yeah, I'll post more soon, unless I fall off a cliff, or die, or find a good book….Thanks again for reading and REVIEW PLEASE :3 Nic does take compliments too… so Toodles ~ WiltedxRose**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Disclaimer: do you REALLY think that I'm JKR? Really? Well, then go get your brain checked…because I'm not. So on with the show! **

**Chapter Twenty: Nice to See you Sleeping Beauty**

Madame Pomfery recoiled when she saw the bleeding gashes and extensive bruising of the limp figures contained in Crabbe and Goyle's arms. Annie dangled loosely, still not having regained consciousness from her collision with the wall. While George shifted in agony as he fought to come around, even if it was slowly. The aged witch glanced quickly from their charges to the two bullies and shot them a glare that would have done Snape proud.

"Put them down," she barked as she furiously pointed to twin gunneries "and get out of my sight, I've seen what you've done to Ms. Brown too; horrible, just" she paused to suck in a deep, relaxing breath before continuing, "horrible," she grimaced while turning away from them. She grumbled to herself about how 'back when she was a girl all bullies did was take lunch money' and how now 'parents are raising hoodlums not children' as she made a visual examination of the battered students.

The intimidated duo glanced quickly at each other before making a silent decision: retaliating now would lead to more trouble than the quick flash of pleasure was worth, so they begrudgingly followed her orders and tried to keep a steady monologue of "I will not hit the staff members" running in their brains to occupy their microscopic attention spans. They roughly abandoned their charges to the awaiting beds, which promptly rewarded them with another of Madame Pomfery's angry glowers. The "hoodlums" sped out of the ward anxious to retreat from the professor's unnerving glares, even if it meant meeting their punishment sooner, or worse; meeting Malfoy after they'd failed!

Madame Pomfery began nervously reviewing Annie and George's vital signs. Hayden waited anxiously around her friend and wandered the room aimlessly. When the professor could no longer stand the hovering she turned to the nervous girl and requested her to return to her bunk. One look at Pomfery's face was enough to send Hayden shuffling towards her bed.

_Well my friend may be hurt but that sure isn't worth any more of THOSE looks! _"Ms. Brown, what do you say happened again?" Ms. Pomfery asked, startling Hayden out of her pessimistic thoughts.

"Well," she replied hastily, "Annie snapped at Draco Malfoy the other morning in the great hall, and he doesn't like to be insulted, ever. So he sent Crabbe and Goyle; his goons, to ambush her on her way from the library. George…well let's see I'm not so sure about him, but when he saw they were hurting someone he rushed to the rescue… as unsuccessful as that attempt was, it was sweet…and then I stumbled into the corridor trying to find Annie, I got in a few hits, but when one of them threw Annie into the wall, I did a quick levitation charm…and then Professor McGonagall walked in on us and…that was about it." By the ended of this crude and overly emotional explanation she was breathing hard and ready to go out and corner the goons herself!

"Oh," Pomfery murmured to herself as she tried to piece together Hayden's fragmented thoughts.

She was about to speak again but stopped as George started to twitch and leisurely opened his eyes, grimacing as he managed to croak out Annie's name; he said it as a question, as if he was asking if she was alright. He said it again slightly panicked and majorly possessive. He was struggling in to a sitting position when Madame Pomfery hurried over to force him to stay down.

"None of that now," she admonished soothingly, "I think your injuries should prevent you from sitting up, at least let me get some potions down you!" George nodded grimly and turned his head to the left searching for the girl the girl he thought of as being equally, if not more, perfect than a fallen angel.

He'd rushed to her aid before he stopped to consider, he didn't know what else to do, he'd given into the red haze of rage and attacked. All he was thinking was that she was his and no one would bother her while he was around to stop them. And then he'd failed. _Failed miserably She'll probably hate me for it, if-no-WHEN she woke from her daze!_ Her friend had been able to save them all; he felt so much pain, physical, emotional and mental. He had been so stupid, he'd acted on instinct, _so that had to count for something right?_

Madame Pomfery returned and forced him choke down several vials of different colored potions, all gruesome in flavor, which dulled his pain and healed his broken bones. _I wonder if she has something for wounded pride and lost love_… He had broken a rib and his right hand. The healer clucked her tongue as she examined his scrapes and the blossoms of bruises that were appearing periodically on his all-ready bruised skin. She lingered over him, blocking his view of Her; the still unconscious Annie.

"What's wrong with her?" he managed to eke out, "Why isn't she conscious yet?"

"Probably to escape your and Hayden's chattering," Madame Pomfery snapped, but when she saw the look on George's face she continued "Her body received quite a beating it's probably just her natural reaction to the pain. Annie will come around soon, her vitals are good, but she has a shattered leg, both wrists are sprained, and there's a couple of broken ribs, she has a couple of scrapes, a particularly nasty one along her hair line and some ugly bruises around her throat…."she continued in this manner to rattle off all of Annie's injuries, kind of tallying them up and talking more to herself than anyone else in the ward. Hayden had drifted off thanks to the powerful pain killers that she'd been given.

In the end Madame Pomfery decided to heal Annie's fractures and some of her breaks, but there were several in her leg that needed to be removed and then re-grown, she preformed the charms and gathered the potions for the broken girl, forcing them down her throat in the kindest way she could. With that she sighed, having done all she could for the time being, she was completely oblivious to George's silent panicking.

"I don't want you to disturb her until she wakes of her own power," She warned George. "It might affect her healing", she added for good measure.

George nodded dimly as the powerful witch left the ward for some well earned rest and to meet with Dumbledore.

"I hate seeing her so helpless," he murmured to himself, "I'm half expecting her to sit up and start reciting that number she's so fond of…what was it again? 3.1415926535 or something like that," he frowned, and stood up, gingerly on his newly healed bones and went to stand over Annie's bed, musing all the while.

He just looked at her; golden hair framing her white face on the pillow, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, her breathing slow, not sleeping exactly but something not as lifelike. _Still unconscious_, he sighed to himself.

George didn't know what possessed him, while he was standing over Annie; contemplating her 'Annie-isms' one moment then the next, his face was hovering above hers their breath mingling and his lips gently touched hers, kissing them with the slowest urgency, his heart racing, _kissing Annie_, it felt perfect, even if she didn't respond, the kiss had just felt right. _She is perfect, that's all there is to it._

Annie's eyelids fluttered softly as he pulled away, her blue eyes gleamed as she took in a shuddering breath. Looked around and caught sight of George. He was standing so close to her, seeming unnerved; which was the perfect way to describe her own feelings at the moment. She was breathing heavily, which George must have picked up on, and he looked down to stare at her. Annie forced herself to smile, even though it hurt like the Dickens, looking directly into his warm brown eyes. She lost her self momentarily; falling into those bottomless caring eyes.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty, it's about time you woke up," George teased, with a relieved smile that instantly lit up his face. Groggily Annie murmured something incoherent. "What was that?"

"That is how the story goes," Annie replied, peering into his face, "the prince rescues the poor resting maiden with a kiss." Though barely admitting it to herself, she decided that sleeping beauty DEFINETLY got the ideal job. _Though she missed out on the ideal prince_, she thought to herself while subscribing each detail of his face to memory.

"You just looked so…I don't know what possessed me," he stammered. Annie smiled again, and started to sit up, but George placed a hand on her chest to keep her down. "You're not supposed to move I'm guessing," He paused, "you took quite a few hits." He said it like he was impressed, and maybe just a little proud.

"So did you as I recall," she replied reluctantly as she settled back down on the gunnery "Why- or rather how? How did you know?" she sneaked a peek at his face one last time before finishing, "What was going on, I mean." Every cell in her body hummed happily from feeling the brief warmth of his hand. She stifled a gasp when she realized Where it was. She knew she should complain, but couldn't bring herself to.

"I don't really know, I was just walking along and I got this…feeling, like I should turn and go the other way, which I followed and it led me to you…weird huh?" He too realized where his hand was and moved it to her arm, careful not to draw attention.

"So, you heard someone screaming and rushed to her rescue?" she asked disappointed that he had not come partially for her, and embarrassed of even thinking it. She despaired even more when his hand moved, but reveled in the glowing feeling of his hand on her bare skin. _I wonder if it's the meds… _

"No, I heard _you_ screaming and rushed to _your_ rescue."

The two had been gradually leaning closer together and were so close by this line that they could feel each other's breaths. Simultaneously, they glanced at Hayden; still asleep, and guiltily leaned backwards. The sun was beginning to set and the excited murmurs of children heading to their corridors were the only noise in the still air. The awkward silence ate at them both as they silently struggled to find a safe topic. In the end hummer won out, well an attempt at hummer.

"So...you knew it was me how? Were your Annie-Senses tingling?" seeing his blank look she hastily continued, "never mind, it was a joke, but you wouldn't- it's a muggle joke…" Annie blushed and looked down embarrassed.

"So, you're coherent enough to talk and make fun of me; I guess that's a good sign," George paused to hold up fingers marking off his points, "even better is that you can blush. And blush you do." He grinned as the blush deepened on her face. He studied her coloring a second more before falling into a full-fledged panic attack over whether it was healthy for someone to be THAT red.

"Thank you, I mean it George!."Annie spit out before continuing quickly to stop from chickening out, "when I saw you get hurt, something inside of me just snapped, I don't understand what, but it made me want to harm Crabbe and Goyle, painfully and permanently!" realizing this made her sound even more insane she rushed to lighten up the monologue, though failing once again, "obviously neither of us got very far, but you saved me George, you did, not Hayden, not professor McGonagall and certainly not myself! I am indebted to you for life," she said the last sentence brazenly as 'steamy scenes' ran through her mind.

"Indebted huh?" he smirked not missing her tone as those selfsame scenes ran through his mind as well_. She is so sweet, so innocent yet still bold and brave. She's becoming my very own damsel in distress, acting the gentlemen isn't going to last long…_ "I could work with that, would you consent to be my newest tester for the Wizard Wheezes? Hmmm….it would be a bit risky, what else could I have you do?", he replied while desperately trying not to give his answer the double meaning he wanted to.

With the last scraps of her courage she tried to get him to do the one thing she wanted above all else, "You could kiss me again." She looked up at him, eyes gleaming, then she lost the grip on her bravado "or, I could, just-".

George cut her off as he leaned forward, then quickly pecked her cheek before he decided to take advantage of her situation; he looked down at Annie with a smile on his face and stood, almost comically reluctant, to fall into the chair closest to her bed.

"So, I take it you like that option," said Annie had the slightest smirk, and a less slightly gleam of disappointment in her eyes, as he sat down beside her with a stiffness in his motions; as if he wasn't certain he would continue to be welcomed.

"Yes, I like your option very much," he said mirroring her light tone as he brushed a stray strand of her angelic hair from her desecrated face, but then apologized immediately when he saw her grimace.

"I'm fine! It's not like you meat to hit my bruises, at least I hope you didn't because then I would have to bite you.", she joked, knowing she wouldn't harm him no matter how hard anyone tried to get her to.

Darkness finally fell upon the campus, ended a long day. Light from the torches reflected across the deserted room, casting shadows to make the room both eerie and appetizing. As it was the noise had died out and all that was left was the sound of their whispered conversation; both were unnerved by the silence and terrified to destroy the mood.

"I could live with that," he whispered back, and leaned in to kiss her again. Not a friendly kiss on the cheek or a brotherly peck but a powerful sign of his affection for her. Their lips met, and his fingers trailed to her neck leaving aches of regret where he stopped touching and longing where he did not. Annie moved against him into the kiss, pressing herself closer and easily ignoring the pain that coursed through her body as she moved. She pulled herself into a sitting position and kissed him harder, her fingers reached to the side of George's face, caressing him. They heard a tri-fold gasp, and a barely covered chuckle of approval, coming from all sides.

"OH MY GOSH?!?!?!?!?"

"Well now!"

"Bloody Hell!"

**A/N: Hey me again, and I'll have the next chapter up like tomarrow, it's seriously just being edited (and made fabulous by the wonderful Nicole). I like this chapter, and it's about time **_**something**_** actually happened between these two! Annie wants her George! And it's kind of intergral to my lovely plot plan (yes! I have a plan now! I'm not just shooting in the dark anymore! =3) so anywho, thanks again for reading and sticking with me through my many 'isms' so again please read and review and I will love you forever!~ WiltedxRose**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not JKR…sorry, and Scruffles do exist! **

They swiftly broke apart as they tried to focus on not looking as though caught robbing Gringotts Wizarding Bank. George settled Annie down on her bed with the greatest care, admiring the beautiful color her cheeks turned when she blushed, and fawning over her. When he had regulated his expression he turned to the intruders.

Hayden had been lazily waking up from the drugs, and had had first glanced at the upcoming figure and towards the professor's office before practically falling out of the bed when she saw them embracing. Fred had been racing into the ward looking nervous, and thinking murderously about the 'Malfoy-ettes', then skidded into a ungraceful halt and was hit by the door as it swung close. He slowly entered again and sure enough there they were!

Madame Pomfery walked in from her office, and Fred rushed into the ward, just in time to see the two of them embracing.

"Mr. Weasly, I specifically told you NOT to bother Ms. Wilt until she woke naturally, not to go kiss her until her brain kicked in!" Madame Pomfery shouted angrily, a bemused expression painted on her face. She had been leaving her office to check on her patients again when she caught site of their intimate exchange. After being annoyed by George's irresponsibility she took toll of their guilty, blushing faces and had to fight to keep from laughing out loud; maybe her day had just been too long. She also decided to discuss this with Dumbledore before the entire staff was aware, or worse Ms. Umbridge who would certainly take advantage of the opportunity to re-complain about students teaching.

When she finished, Fred took his turn to chew then out, his amusement was even more evident, "I rush all the way over here, from my oh so important studies and previous social engagements, to see if my very own _twin_ is alright after getting pummeled by brutes; and my worried self walks in to see him _snogging _some girl!! I'd say you're doing fine mate, just fine!" he sauntered over to George to give him a 'manly hug' and take inventory of his injuries.

Over Hayden's excited chatter the brothers carried on a whispered conversation.

"Wilt" he mumbled back, insulted that Anyone wouldn't know his precious jewel.

"Huh?"

"Wilt is her last name, and her first name is"

"wait let me guess Annie, the Annie Wilt that you've been drooling over all school year! The one you decided was to 'sophisticated' for a guy like you, the reason you haven't helped me pull any pranks in weeks!!!"

"SUSH !!!! She might hear you" George exclaimed as his blush came back.

"Does this mean you'll help me again?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"OK well then this is aloud then."

"Aloud ?!?!?!"

"Hey if someone is going to play tonsil hockey like THAT with my face and not allowed to be on my face, then I should get a say!"

As the boys broke off into half hearted arguments, Madame Pomfery finished her examination of Annie, and Hayden used the opportunity to renew her attempts:

"OMG! Annie, you can't just-no-you just can't-not right after you'd been unconscious!" Hayden was aghast, her voice and expression making her look like a animae (SP?) character, "I mean when did this," she franticly gestured between Annie and George "happen? I haven't seen anything like THAT, what were you thinking? You could've gone into traumatic shock or something!"

"Hayden, calm down! Geez, he kissed me, I woke up, I wasn't really thinking much of anything at that point; just how gorgeous his eyes are and how his lips are so pert-", she stopped abruptly. _Oh no! Did I just say that out loud?!?!_ "Plus I was unconscious…."

"Oh, no. Not for THAT one, you seemed plenty sentient to me!" Hayden attempted to glare but the effect was ruined by her bursting out into giddy giggles. "I want _every_ detail! Don't try to keep anything to yourself! We must document your first kiss for prosperity!" If I have to hold you down a put a truth spell on you I will! Maybe I should anyways just in case you 'edit' anything hmm…." She took some silent pleasure from the terrified look on Annie's face, which had gone chalky from panic. Between her paling and the deep blush as she thought about THAT, she looked like a porcelain doll; George noticed. Hayden nodded to herself confident that even the edited version would be pretty truthful now that Annie had bought her empty threat.

"Ms. Brown, please don't antagonize my patients," Madame Pomfery called out, sounding _very _tired, like she'd either seen too much today to be perturbed or she'd seen it all before, knowing Hogwarts either was possible. "And Mr. Weasly, could you please refrain from kissing the other people in this ward!"

"Aw! So I can't even kiss my own brother!" Fred groaned mockingly, and plunked himself down in one of the several chairs available in the wing, dramatically placing his hand across his face, "but that's where I get half the fun out of life!"

"I didn't mean you Mr. Weasly,"

"You do have to be specific Madame Pomfery," George commented "There are, at last count, three Mr.'s and one Ms. Weasly at Hogwarts at the moment," easily making the air in the room much more relaxed than it had been.

"Well, Mr. George Weasly, I think I remember telling you not to bother Annie, and yet bother her you did, or are you going to let me assume that she woke before you did or said anything to her?" The professor brooded guiltily, uncomfortable at having to fish for details to report.

"No, Madame Pomfery, George didn't do anything wrong, I was coming to, and he saw that so he came over to be helpful." Annie rushed to his defense, giving him a very significant look, to keep his mouth closed. The professor didn't miss the look, and wasn't fooled by the obvious lie.

"Lying is not a virtue!", she paused "if anything it makes you more like those 'hoodlums'! Now can you manage to behave yourselves while I'm gone?", glaring while she glided off towards Dumbledore's office to report this Interesting Development. Taylor and Susan all but ran into her as they raced into the ward, panic written across their features.

"We just saw Malfoy, and he looks MAD, and he was talking to someone, well, yelling really, about how they failed him, I think he's going to get revenge from the other morning!"

"Um…Susan heads up but, I think he already did…" George interjected.

"Not just that! Hayden and George weren't seriously injured, plus you humiliated Crabbe and Goyle, which just adds more to the conflict. I'll bet even the Draco-clones are smart enough to find some way to get you back, and I highly doubt its diplomatic" Susan gushed, pausing frequently to huff; exhausted from the run and worry. It had been a long day all around.

"That means he'll just want more revenge." Annie gasped, horrified. The students in the room drew a slow breath as they contemplated the repercussions of their actions.

Then a loud bang made all up George jump. Over Annie's groan,(she hit her head when she jumped….only she could hurt herself without moving) Fred started a spirited speech:

"And? So what! He already tried that. He even sent his thugs and what happens? You get to spend a night in these lovely accommodations! We beat him once we'll do it again; he's a spoiled rich kid that's all! Let's show him what the Weasleys…and honorary Weasleys…*cough* and soon to be Weasleys *cough* can do!"

"We? I don't recall seeing you…" Hayden complained as the others looked around excitedly, everyone was ready to jump up and kick their butts now. Annie got quiet before almost breaking the bed trying to get up.

"Draco isn't rich, but his dad is…." She glanced significantly to the muggle-borns. "Taylor will you fetch me a laptop and my IPOD?"

**A/N: Hey, here's chapter 21, hope you like it, thank you again! Please review, I enjoy it! And thank you again to Nicole, who makes my writing have more bubbles (like good champagne, or maybe unflattened soda) so yea, here you go. I'll have chapter 22 up soon, Toodles~ WiltedxRose**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**Disclaimer:**

**N:We are not JK Rolling and yes it is weird that your author is falling in love with a fictional character….AGAIN!  
WxR: IS NOT!  
N: Jeez child you need a real boyfriend who isn't a Pillsbury doughboy stalker!!!  
WxR: Grr. Just let the people read it!  
N: Go live with the Polar Bears! **

Taylor nodded vigorously though not quite comprehending. Though he did his best not to show it, he was worried about Annie. She had trained them all a long time ago not to mother her, well father in his case, so he knew better that to try. Still who could resist giving into her when she looked so sickly? Not anyone sane! He tried to crack the puzzle, but her clues didn't add up, before whirling around.

"Wait a minute, _where_ is your laptop? I don't want to go shifting through your room looking for it! Who knows what might go wrong?" Susan, Taylor and Hayden shuddered in unison while remembering the last few times they had ignored her 'Enter at Own Risk' signs. Explosions, fires and loss of hair were a few of the most common minor casualties. No one spoke about the worse experiences; that poor dog next door never could chase mailman the same way again…

"Ok, listen closely! It's on my desk, between my potions essay and laminated Periodic Table of Elements. But don't touch anything else! _Especially _not on my lab station, there's a beaker of HCl in there that I think I left uncovered. So...just be careful, don't touch anything and move quickly. I'm sure you'll be fine, I _think_. Hmm…My iPhone's on my bed with its cord next to the laptop, grab that too, will ya?" Annie explained, caring a little too little about what would happen if he touched it anyways.

She was slightly frazzled until she remembered that Taylor had only been in her room once, week's back, when they were all curious about the other's dream rooms and decided to investigate. Though, they each thought they had the best room. Everyone had been amazed at the massive amount of books piled precariously on the shelves, and were slightly creeped out that she had created her own dewy-decimal system based on writing ability **and** had actually bothered to make a catalogue for it!

"Uh, HCl? Hot clear liquid? Heavy cooler lid? Happy child-sized lollipops? "

"Honestly Susan, you should know this by now," Annie threw her an exasperated look, "Hydro-Choleric Acid, which is dangerous; especially to my floor!"_ And illegal for minors to purchase, but they don't need to know that. And hey, in the same office that made that stupid rule they decided to lock up people who thought they could do magic! And plus, rules were meant to be broken. So the way I see it is if I don't then someone else will and until I'm 18 my mom won't let me try to take over the world (!) so better me to then someone whose parents are supportive. Yeah let's go with that…_ "What were you doing in your science classes?"

"Um, I was staring at the cute guy next to me, to be perfectly honest." She threw Fred a flirty smile and saw his mouth hanging open in awe. Next to him, George had already started panicking over whether it was okay for someone so clumsy to handle dangerous liquids.

"That explains everything; it is very easy to be distracted by an incredibly gorgeous guy, even if you're always a total flirt!" Hayden said nodding along as if it was the most reasonable thing ever.

Annie glanced sideways at George, finding (much to her horror) that she agreed wholeheartedly. He happened to be staring straight at her taking in her expressions ravenously and didn't seem to notice he should have been embarrassed at being caught. Annie blushed as the others caught the exchange and smiled like parents who caught their kids talking to their 'friend'; who isn't there.

"So what was it you sent Taylor to get?" inquired Fred, his ears perking and a bemused expression on his face; as if she couldn't possibly do more than get saved from bullies by his twin and do 'cute little experiments' with her 'little introduction to chemistry kit' , "and how will they help?"

"I'm glad you asked Fred. I have a plan, a very diabolical plan which involves music, Taylor's computer skills, and some devious action all leading up to phase-one of my preparation to get back at Jerk-oy." She smiled an uncharacteristically cruel smirk and you could practically hear the evil laughter in her head.

"You said Phase-one, what are the other phases?" Hayden eyed Annie warily, knowing full well that Annie's 'revenge plots' usually were something nerdy like messing with a person's calculator so that pie was no longer just 22/7 but 22.14/7 or something equally as pathetic. _She didn't even leave it, that nerd!_

"I don't know that yet…it just sounds better than an idea just popped into my head." She replied, smiling sheepishly and thinking about that same prank. Although it made he feel like a delinquent. _Ha ha Paul's circle's areas were off for a month! Too bad I had to fix it for that PSAT; I should have let him fail! _*deep exhale*_ but that would have been too horrible. Serves him right; blond jokes should be banned and he should be flogged for making them up and then going on and on and on about them around me! Like they were even funny!_

"Well George, you certainly can pick them," Fred said in an undertone while grinning maniacally at his brother and shocking Annie out of her 'blonde moment', "she makes _evil _plans and _plays_ with hazardous chemicals! And you were sure she was too sophisticated to date a prankster!" George and Annie both started blushing again at the word date and Hayden and Susan dissolved into giggles at the looks on their faces then turned to started compiling and comparing questions to ask Annie somewhere a little more…private (basically anywhere they could back her into a corner and force to answer).

"_Is he a good kisser?"_

"_Rate him! 1-10 sweetie, and don't try to say you don't know cause it sure looked like a 10 to me"!_

"Annie knows her stuff; I've seen her pissed a couple of times, especially when it comes to" he paused to blush at his not-so casual use of her words; how he loved them! "Jerk-oy." He tried to defend her from besmirching but the others just shared another of those 'parental looks' and saw right through him, he hung his head in shame when they laughed again.

"Alright, alright. Fi-ne don't snap at me! I wasn't making fun of your _girl-friend; _I'm just saying the girl sounds like a good catch. Maybe she'll, how should I put this, 'approve' of your actions so I don't have to terrorize the _entire_ school all on my own!" Fred grinned slyly while pantomiming 'the horror'. He watched George's shocked, embarrassed look. George look morphed into miserable and betrayed; he really had been relying on Fred not to let that get out…

"You know, I _can_ hear you over here…you're not that far away" Annie smirked, trying to lighten things up, "and thank you for saying I know what I'm doing, because then I **must** be doing somewhat of a good job," she let a real smile creep onto her face, "Why wouldn'tI approve of your antics? I think they're _brilliant_, especially because they're so well timed…and I do love a good joke, especially when it-I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Yes, you are Annie, really badly; maybe you should just give up on talking all together."

"Sure, and then you'd be left without my glorious intellect, and you wouldn't know what my plan is." She paused to wink at Susan, who had rolled her eyes as soon as Hayden suggested it. "Susan, maybe you should open the door, Taylor wants in."

Susan who had been unusually quiet after her dramatic entrance; glanced at the door of the ward and grudgingly sauntered open to pry the door open. Taylor came in with a microphone, the laptop, speakers, her iPhone and a backpack full of who knows what.

"Well boys, welcome to the muggle appreciation committee, because if it's one thing that Draco can never stand its muggles, what better way to sabotage him than with something he considers beneath him anyways?" Annie sounded proud of herself and snuck a peak at George to see if shed impressed him; she had. What a shock…not.

"Yup, George, she is DEFINITLY a keeper. Don't let this one get away too!"

"Too?" Annie panicked, accidentally aloud, "you guys sure you want to share all this with them? I mean _**I**_ trust them, but this is a lot to thrust on—"

Hayden, Taylor and Susan cut her off when they started to explain their unique stories to the flabbergasted twins. They conveniently forget to mention the books and the unfortunate ending to Fred, which momentarily left them all gloomy which confused the pranksters even more. George snuck looks at Annie frequently; looking in awe at the girl who was even more remarkable then he had begun to imagine (and he was imagining her a lot).

He would never have suspected she should be a first year, or that she wasn't even from his world. How could someone who his world revolved around not even have believed in magic until September 1st? So, she had known about his "difficulty with behaving" all along; how could she still be interested? Why had she chosen him over Fred? His questions piled up in his mind; starting about her origins and ending in his alarmed thought about her maybe not being interested in living as a wizard forever, and more importantly living as a wizard WITH him!

By the time they got to the part about Hogwarts and the prophecy the pranksters were ready to kick some serious Slytherin butt! No one could resist the temptation to join in the happiness that had enveloped the room. Everyone had bonded from the thought of paying Draco back with something he abhorred. The shock of these crazy memoirs had left the twins sure there was no way to lose, and the feeling was contagious.

"So, now that we've been introduced to the-what was it again? - the muggle appreciation committee, what's the plan for getting back at the charming young master Malfoy?" Fred requested sarcastically.

"That's the brilliant part, there's this totally weird genre of music-well tiny subgenre really- called 'Wizard Rock' and it's created by people who 'pretend' that this world is real, they're muggles, but they sing and write songs to either go along with, or make parodies of, um … popular 'magical fiction' and people of this world…" Annie said, narrowly managing to avoid mentioning the books.

"Wait, wait. I think I see where you're going with this! You have the Whomping Willows on your iTunes right?" Hayden interjected giddily, she continued after glancing Annie's amused mile and nod "and I _know_ that you have a few Draco and the Malfoy's…so…ok I lost it…"

"With Taylors mad computer skillz he can splice them!!! OMG! That is absolutely brilliant" Susan gushed, her words more of a squeak then an answer.

"Wait, what? I am extremely confused…what are iTunes and are those two things _bands_??? I have NEVER heard of them, how could you? And how in the name of Merlin is this going to help!?"

"Fred, calm down, iTunes is a online site that stores and plays muggle music, yes the Whomping Willows and the Draco and the Malfoy's are bands, and they have songs, when utilized correctly that can prove very humiliating to Malfoy." She paused and motioned Taylor to bring her the laptop, "Taylor can splice them together and make it sound like…well, let's just say it'll be a surprise!"

Hayden laughed as she tried to explain to a highly confused George what the internet was. Once again, he was astounded about how much of the muggle world had escaped his notice, M_aybe he should take muggle studies. I'm sure Annie wouldn't mind giving him private lessons!_

"Annie, really, sometimes you are just strange," Taylor commented _maybe her blood-sugar is low…_

"Well, Taylor, look at it this way. What is the most lasting damage that can be done to someone around here? Nothing physical, obviously," she gestured to her quickly healing body; which back home should have taken weeks, if not months, to heal "but the social sphere, honestly, we're in a castle full of teenagers, and there's no other group that cares about their social image more than teenagers, especially Draco," Annie glared at nothing in particular and opened the lime green dell that Taylor had brought her, keying in her password quickly (the abbreviations of the first 5 elements) and then giving it back to him. She had openined the necessary files. "So, I understand the mic, but what's in the bag Tay?"

"Um…nothing that would make you angry," Taylor answered a little too quickly, taking the computer to start running the program. George caught this cover up and took the bag from him, curious what _would _irritate his Damsel.

"Taylor," she practically growled, did you blow up _another_ of my bookshelves?"

"No," George was laughing "I think it's some kind muggle candy…or at least that's what the little thingies look like. There's a really weird book in there too." He had quickly glanced the image of a young tom-girl and the words "Bloody Jack; Curse of the Blue Tattoo", he decided not to mention it too much; _why would Annie own THAT? She is a gentle person…or so I thought…_

"What? No, no, why would he bring that?" George passed her the bag, his fingers lingering on her's for a second of drawn out pleasure, She peered into the backpack "Snow Caps!?!?!? Where on earth did you get these?" she lost her angry façade for a moment "and more importantly why did you bring them? You _know_ I _hate _to be coddled! Don't even consider leaving it!", she glanced longingly at the mutilated container.

"It's mental recovery, just in case you had amnesia, it would help to regain your memories of your favorite things…" he trailed off , hoping to distract her, "you know An, you really are a NERD! You have the Chinese Dynasty song saved under your _favorites!! _That's just pathetic."

"It's really helpful!" Annie turned to say something to George but Hayden intercepted her

"wait, wait, you have to let me on your computer, I need to RESCUE it!"

"Before we start ragging on Annie for being so smart," Annie beamed; trust George to come to her rescue "I think maybe we should focus more on what we're planning." He turned towards Annie as she mouthed him a silent, but heartfelt thank you, They all began to focus on the details. She whipped up her hair into a low bun, like she always did when she started to focus.

The twins had been watching the exchange nervously, trying to keep up mental lists of questions to ask later about eh extraordinary number of things they didn't recognize in this quick exchange, while going down their "check list" of things to be considered in a prank. The effort was leaving them unusually quiet, and any person who didn't know them would have thought they looked like studious young boys trying to learn something new. Everyone else would have started muttering protection spells.

"So, I was thinking, if this is ready by then, we play it from the Slytherin table in the great hall during dinner, really loudly, obviously, because then everyone will be there. It's a shame there's no intercom system here, but that would be perfect for this."

"Annie, breathe, and well, that sounds fine, but how are we going to do this without getting caught? Won't _someone_ be suspicious? I mean come on it's the hall full of teachers,"

"Details, Details, Susan, that's your job to figure out," despite her joking tone, her brow furrowed in a too familiar expression of thought, "of course! The anti-chamber in the great hall, we can set up there, and use a charm to send the sound where we want it! And as for not getting caught, well, we'll just have to be _very_ careful. Of course someone will suspect us, so we have to look like we know NOTHING, and I mean Oscar material!" Annie looked at all of them individually, she had to stop to explain the Oscars to the Weasleys.

"What about the rest of the day? Or the weekend? I highly doubt that Madame Pompfrey will let you leave, I doubt she'd even let me go! Plus all that homework…" Hayden concluded worriedly.

"That's why we should do it on Monday, instead of tomorrow." George interjected, saving 'his Annie' from having to go through the trouble of explaining…again. He was rewarded for his trouble by an extraordinarily grateful look from the jewel of his affection.

"Hey, Annie, right before dinner on Monday we have a class to teach," Susan noted with a frown, "and you can't get out of it…that frog Umbridge is reviewing us; so you are going to have to be there."

"Wait, review?! Umbridge?!? Frogs? But I thought she was there today!" George sputtered; shocked. He'd known Annie and the others taught their muggle-studies separately, but that shouldn't warrant multiple reviews. _And this didn't in any way mean he was stalking her! No really!_

"Yeah, she didn't enjoy today's lesson very much," Hayden sniggered "maybe it was because she was hit on the head one too many times. I mean seriously, between that and obviously being dropped on her head as a child, it would explain A LOT!"

"Don't worry about Umbridge and I, George, I have an idea that will leave her mouth open so wide flies will zoom right in," Annie got that glint in her eye that reminded George of the look he was beginning to recognize as always appearing on his face when she planned or saw out a prank. "But, that does mean that I have to ask something of the both of you."

"Anything," George replied almost instantly, Fred just nodded; secretly amused by his brother's folly and greatly enjoying the friends' exchange, and he had thought she was a fickle little girl!

"I need you to…well, I hate to ask this, but I-we-well for this to work," she stuttered looking for the best words.

"Oh, out with it Annie," Susan sighed, this girl was going to need some serious work asking for things from the smellier sex! She shared another 'parental look' with Fred, who grinned his amusement back.

"Okay fine! Jeez…You'll have to help Hayden and Susan set up. That is, of course, if you don't mind, because it would make this a heck of a lot easier. Oh wait! Brilliant! I think I have our ticket in, Peeves! Draco was being a jerk again and tried to suck up to the toad by ratting out Peeves as often as possible, I'm sure he'd LOVE to help, I don't think lyrics have ever been this helpful to me!"

"Anything for you Annie," George who had given up waiting for her to ask, seemed to put a wrench in his plan to play the chivalrous gentlemen, letting her call the shots. Leaning in he kissed her passionately on her all ready swollen lips, leaving her in a stunned silence; a grin working its way onto her face despite herself.

"Oi! Visiting hours are OVER!" came the angry bellowing of Madame Pompfrey, diluted only slightly by the walls of her office (she had snuck in earlier, putting a short pause in their plotting.) "Let a poor old woman get some sleep! And leave the *ahem* invalids to recover!" _Not that they seem to be hurting_, she thought sonically to herself.

With a reluctant sigh Fred, Taylor, and Susan got up from their seats and filed out of the ward reluctantly after a mouthed 'tomorrow' from Annie, and sending pleading looks to the professor, to no avail. They headed off to their respective dorms, planning all the while. The electric happiness they had felt earlier was starting to wear off, but they dreamed happily about Draco's face with the remains of their euphoria.

**Nikki's Disclaimer: this story was written for aliens, but humans will be permitted to read if they promise to review the story (well promise to think about it anyways…).**

**A/N(the one that hasn't been intercepted): Thank you once again amazing people who have been bothered to read thus far. For any of you who noticed the disappearing act earlier…yeah, I posted the wrong version of this chapter…accidentally…but it's fixed now! Anywho, I'm working on chapter 23 right now, just pausing to add this because for some reason my laptop doesn't like this chapter…grr…anyway Thanks A Bajillion for reading, and PLEASE review, I really appreciate it, especially the constructive criticisms. ~WiltedxRose**


	23. Chapter 23finally

**Chapter 23: (I) is not a real number. (e) is. Because there is no I in number, but there is an e….obviously**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own ANYTHING, Not Harry Potter, Not The Whomping Willows, not any of the scenes on the walls, not Motrin, and not the keys to the I.S.S….unfortunately, though maybe if I'm good they'll let me go into the space station! ********, Oh, and I don't own George Weasly…but if you find him…maybe you could lend him to me, Pretty Please With a Cherry On Top? Oh, No, well, then….ummmm *blushes furiously* ENJOY!**

_**Nic's author's note/disclaimer-kinda**_

_Note: we do not own the rights to Motrin, Harry potter or the imaginary character the author is falling in love with …_

_(last time I brought up the "author's in love with imaginary peoples" argument):_

"_HE'S NOT REAL", "OUR LOVE WILL MAKE HIM REAL", "THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT EDWARD!", "NO! I SAID THAT IF I COULD MAKE EDWARD REAL, I WOULD STAB BELLA", "YEAH! Well…she is an idiot…..", "who falls for a vampire and faints at the sight of blood?", "yeah my problem would have been with the …oh I don't know…FANGS!"… _**at this point the real author would like to point out that we need lives, which is sad, considering we never have time to do anything…**

Saturday and Sunday passed in a blur for the conspirators and then meshed together in their minds. The days passed with homework and other mundane problems, as they spent all spare moments in the hospital wing trying to inconspicuously plot their revenge. A few visitors outside of MAC (Muggle Appreciation Committee) helped the new couple pass time. First thing Saturday morning Hermione had come in to see her friend and was closely tailed by Harry and Ron; who were skiving off their homework. Even Dumbledore had stopped by for a short time to hear their version of events and to offer his condolences for their (swiftly healing) injuries. He'd also come to warn them about not letting much of their story leak out to Professor Umbridge; as she'd already complained about the Hogwarts house's students teaching, despite having their classes well in hand. She would take any opportunity to undermine Dumbledore's decisions and to appoint the teacher to replace them.

Saturday afternoon brought beautiful weather and, despite the cold harsh wind, the sun was shining and the breeze made the leaves fly around. Couples were enjoying one of their last few chances to sit together in the shade of the remaining leafy trees and gaze at the murky lake, while those less fortunate collected leafs and assembled piles. Fred and Taylor made a point of making one right outside the hospital window and proceeded to enjoy themselves; loudly. Later they would claim it was only to discourage the couple from getting into more fights, or to suffer The Consequences. Though in reality they simply decided to because it was so entertaining to watch the love birds looking guilty whenever they got caught staring at each other. The girls stood out of sight and giggled while trying, half heartedly, to stop the boys from "disturbing the injured".

Everyone assumed the couple was upset by the arrangement, but both secretly treasured the un-awkward silence and white noise created by their friends' laughter. They were content to search each other's s minds and reveled in the depth their eyes revealed. They memorized each other's appearance in great detail, finding no fault in their counterparts. They whispered questions and answers back and forth lovingly. This little "information session" taught them more about each other then they had ever hoped to learn and somehow also managed to confirm everything they already knew.

Early evening the next day, Madame Pompfrey (begrudgingly) discharged them. She had spent her entire day with another horrible headache, identical to the one from the day before, and trying to keep the love birds apart. She had literally threatened to chain them both to their beds if she caught them up and moving-or-kissing-again; though her day had bettered considerably when the headmaster had dropped in for a quick chat. She suspected he had slipped something into the teapot when he insisted he had seen crumple horned snorkcacks, something he had picked up from Luna Lovegood, since her headache had disappeared so after.

Monday came too soon. Bright and early Annie fought her way out of her nest of blankets. When the date finally sank in she nearly collided with the floor; having fallen in her excitement. She had enjoyed the weekend immensely, despite its rocky start. She thought fondly back to when she had entered the common room the night before. Hayden and Susan had pounced on her before she even made it in. they bombarded her with questions while trying to uncover any little detail she hadn't already shared with them.

"_GEORGE WEASLEY!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!": _Hayden's contribution….

The 'oh-so-knowledgeable about guys and their quirks' Susan had taken advantage of Hayden's pause (to huff eagerly) to interject, _"You have no idea how wonderful it is that he instinctual rescues you! He didn't even stop to worry about himself! You've got such a catch! I mean the entire list of incredible bachelors and you get *sigh* George Weasley!"_

"_He is on the list? What list? There is a list! Why does no one tell me these things!" _squealed Annie, panicking despite herself.

"_DUH!"_ the others screamed in unison while rolling their eyes.

"_Oh I wish my fist kiss had been from The List"_ sighted Hayden.

"_Same here! Well, not everyone can be so lucky and we do have more boy-sense than her, so I suppose it's some kind of karma…" _

"_I suppose...Wait no boy sense! What is a boy sense…?" _

"_I think we've been patient enough, haven't we Hayden, so spill. I heard all about the truth spell-threat so make it good or I'll cook us up a pot full of something guaranteed to get out EVERYTHING!" _

"_Yeah we've been patient. We didn't even intrude when you two were released so you had more bonding time!", _and in an undertone to Susan_ "great plan Su, you could have at least let me spy on them." _She paused and then cried out,_ "Wait, did he walk you back here!?!? That's so SWEET, and thoughtful too!! So are you two like official, as in everyone at school knows, or still kind of hush-hush?"_

Annie rewarded her with a blank stare, which Hayden had misinterpreted as confusion _"I mean, can we tell other people about it!!" _

"_I got that, but isn't it a little late to ask?" _she rolled her eyes, and then tried to cover her smirk with a glare, _"The rumors were sure to have started even before I was conscious! My guess is that the student body suspects something about us…" _blushing, she added_, "not that I'm actually sure what 'official' entails." _

"_Well it's obvious he likes you and that you are like stalking him!" _Susan spoke as if explaining to a child, _"Plus, you've kissed what is it? THREE times! So yeah, I'd say its official!"_She emphasized the last point by staring at the ceiling as if to ask 'why me?'

"_Actually, he's kissed me four or five times." _Annie looked slightly guilty, like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't, _"Once quickly in the hospital wing and then just now, outside the common room." _She could feel the blush deepening as she spoke.

"_OMG!" Hayden squealed "it took you two like a month to realize you both liked each other, and then after a 'near-death experience' you two have TOTALLY bonded!" _

Here Annie had tuned out their endless stream of examination, letting Hayden and Susan entertain themselves without her, and had slipped into her room, sighing as she'd sunk down onto her window seat to mull over the events of the past hours and stare out at her glorious view. She felt kind of light headed; almost like it had all been a romantic dream.

Waking up to find it had all been real made her feel on top of the world. Indestructible! Like she could, and would, do anything she set her mind to. She let a slow smile stretch across her face; knowing instinctively that today was going to be amazing, she knew that both of her plans would come off without a hitch. Her self-confidence significantly higher, she threw open her curtains and cracked the window to let in the cool breeze that accompanied the sun's golden rays.

Turning slowly away from the view; and noticing for the first time that the scenes on the walls had changed, into her favorite romantic scenes, from the first time Jacky told Jaimy she was a girl, to the lovely scene between Gemma and Katrik, even, much to Annie's amusement, the scene from Briar Rose when the prince wakes up the princess she grimaced after stubbing her tow on a pile of books and proceeded to find her robes and toss them on, perhaps subconsciously taking a bit longer than usual (she even bothered to find a pair of earrings),and swept a brush through her messy hair. Which surprisingly, behaved better than normal (perhaps emulating her mood, or could be chalked up to the wonderful lack of humidity) she left it down in an impromptu attempt to highlight the shining silver hoops. Grabbing her school bag, her scientific and graphing calculators, named Michael and Gertrude respectively, Annie strode out of the room only to find Hayden waiting to pounce. Far away in the Gryffindor common room, Fred and George had a similar confrontation.

She screamed and jumped back, "God! Hayden! Do you really have to jump out at people like that!?!?!?" Annie put a hand to her chest while breathing in heavily, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking instead of stalking someone's door? Generally they'll let you in!" _ok so maybe I wouldn't, but still!_

_"So? Is it back to business as usual or- you've seriously got it bad! You've even combed your hair!" Fred smirked looking at his brother. Oh no, if he's got it this bad: neat shirt, hair combed, shoes tied, wow…It makes me wonder if I'll ever get that freaky! "Come on George; do you really think Annie cares about how you look?" George grunted toward his twin turned on one foot towards the great hall._

"Sorry, I was just…ummm….coming to see if you had seen my favorite green scarf," Hayden murmured sweetly while silently appraising Annie's appearance _earrings, and her hair's down! Wow, and I think her lips are redder than usual, but that could just be a fluke. We have taught her well, wait till Susan hears._

"Sure Hayden and you certain you aren't coming to appraise my accessories? Cause you know, it's tied to the bag your holding…Honestly, I'm not going to act any different! That'd just make us look suspicious. Now if you'll excuse me, you're really making my good mood dissipate!", she glared from beneath her long lashes, but there was a gentleness beneath her anger that said that she wasn't really angry just annoyed that Hayden really thought that she needed to be looked after! "I'm going down to breakfast, will you wake the other slow people for me? And remember our first class is History of Magic, so umm…"

"Annie, we can get to class on time without you 'mothering' us, as much as you hate us to do it to you, you know you try to organize us A LOT," Hayden smirked. _oh shoot, we actually need it. How am I going to pull this off?_, "but sure, I'll make sure everyone gets to class and has paper to take notes, pens and ink to write with and I'll make sure Susan has a lesson planned for today."

Annie shot Hayden a thankful look and hefted her bag back over her shoulder as she dashed for the portrait hole; completely ignorant to Hayden's mutterings about her 'insanely freakish work habits' and her 'lack of prowess in accessorizing', which she added solely for Annie's benefit.

The other two Hogwarts house students were slowly up and sentient, (although with Susan the sentient part had taken quite a bit of work) the three of them set off to the great hall in a world weary Monday morning kind of way. Although, their spirits were lifted by the thought of their shared plans for that evening. When they entered they saw Annie and George sitting _very_ close together, with their heads touching deep in what at least **looked** like a conversation.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting day," Susan whispered to the others, setting the stage for the events that would begin in a few short hours. "I mean honestly, has anything like this ever been tried before?"

"Obviously not Susan. Oh and Annie wanted me to make sure that you have a lesson...so if she asks, you do."

"Wow. Hayden, short attention span much? I wasn't even talking about class. But look! People are staring and pointing at us! I wonder why?"

"And you tell me I have a short attention span. Taylor, please explain to Ms. Slow-minded over hear the meaning of 'gossip mill'," with that Hayden flounced off to her toast and a conversation with Luna, who was turning out to be an excellent counterpart for the scatterbrained Hayden; leaving a bewildered Taylor and a flabbergasted Susan to find their way to a table for a savory breakfast.

"Malfoy won't see a thing coming," Taylor muttered with an unusual coldness in his voice as he glared down the Slytherin table "The git's so arrogant that he could probably count on one hand the people that have publically stood up to him." _Yay, I get to be one!_

"Taylor, come on! Let's find a seat somewhere before we attract too much attention to your mad mutterings!" With this he reluctantly let himself be pulled to the Gryffindor table near his other comrade**s, **one of whom was giggling in a fairly flirtatious manner, another's eyelashes looked to be malfunctioning (she was "fluttering" so frequently) . But was suddenly pulled in the other direction by Susan who had caught a conspicuous lifting of Annie's eyebrows directed at her, obviously some sort of girl code for **'**go away, I have other things to think about right now**'**.

"Oh God, I'm thinking about GIRL CODES!!!**" **he called out**.** I_ really need to find other friends who aren't girls_ Taylorthought guiltily, _I mean I love the girls like sisters but sometimes it gets a little boring being the only one who can't comment on 'how cute those shoes are!' Ah well, thank God for iPods!!_Breakfast ended with little incident except for a few more icy glaresaimed at the Slytherin table and a suggestive smile from Dumbledore in the group's direction which left them all thoroughly confused. It turned out to be the only thing to hold their attention throughout their long day of classes. They discussed it from every possible angle and it kept them sane through the, seemingly, never ending progression of classes; even through the tedium of Professor Binn's history lecture on goblin wars. So many goblin wars, so few brain cells! I think the count is up to 150; they alternate so that each chief gets to think twice a year…for an hour.

After potions, lunch and a dull Care of Magical Creatures with professor Grubby-Plank, Annie and Susan trudged up to their class room while Hayden and Taylor snuck up to the antechamber to start setting up their evil plot (insert evil laughter here). Annie started to set up her class room with an absurd sort of glee, preparing to enter a domain, one that would welcome anyone with enough smarts to appreciate it, the domain of higher mathematics, anyone who would think to challenge or question Annie of her mastery in her element should have their brain checked by a medical professional. *it's her description not mine ~Nicole*

The class filed into the room divided evenly by the usual partitions in place to separate the two different groups; as Annie liked to term them: the intelligent people, and the people that would be totally useless in any form of a muggle situation. Susan took the 'less educated' group to teach them something to do with simplifying fractions, again. Annie took her wards to teach them something she had an absolute passion for, Imaginary Numbers.

As she settled into her usual teaching position an evil gleam could be seen in her eyes almost in anticipation of the evening's revelry; or perhaps just the knowledge that she knew more than anyone else in the room about her subject. She tapped her foot in anticipation while her eyes evaluated the students; looking for weaknesses and strengths. She was wanted to WIN! Too bad it wasn't a race…at least she could be The Best!

"Okay, today class," she said in her best teacher impersonation, "you're going to be taught the many wonderful things about a personal favorite of mine, Imaginary Numbers! Please hold your excitement, I know they sound enthralling but-," the opening of the door cut her short and she glared at the short, pleased figure that strode gleefully into the confused atmosphere of the classroom.

"I trust that you remembered that I was coming to complete my inspection today?" the short toad like woman cast a simpering glance Annie's way and smiled in an self important and stuck up manner, "I can't wait to see how you conduct this *ahem* personally 'hand selected' class, I notice you have one of my trouble makers in this course. I was under the impression that you taught the advanced class, perhaps I was wrong, the Potter boy seems quite behind in his school work, my class especially."

"Yes, Professor, I did remember your appointment; now, could you please take a seat where ever you please so that I may continue with my lecture?" Annie was one of the few people who were capable of sounding so haughty while still giving the impression that she wasn't _really_ condescending, it was a "gift" (than again some people think tube socks count as Christmas gifts…just ask Dumbledore), "Because, 'Professor' I **do not** hold with taking away from instruction time for business matters." With that she stuck her nose in the air turned her full attention back to her awestruck class. Not one of them dared to breathe; most of them had never seen the fullness of Annie's animosity for the high inquisitor, let alone any amount of her real anger. But more importantly, they wish they had the guts to risk pissing off the minister's personal lap (female) dog, "back to the curriculum, the math I promised you, Imaginary numbers! Ok, all the numbers we've worked with thus far have been called 'real numbers', and I'm sure you've all wondered at one point or another why we bother stipulating their 'real-ness' if you will, well this is why, because there are at least two different sets of numbers in the mathematical world, real and imaginary, so today we're going to learn about the second set, the imaginary ones…hence the name….um…yeah"

"Miss Wilt, if you would, please tell me the point of teaching students this? And pray tell, what are _your_ credentials in teaching this to them?"

A look composed of pure contempt settled on her features that later students would describe as terrifyingly furious, not mad, furiously cold and harsh looking, any trace of warmth left her eyes, the color left her face, and those around her would swear, through the retelling, that the air got several degrees colder; no one questioned Annie, especially about the point of teaching something to someone, or her ability to teach it to them.

"Excuse me, Professor Umbridge, I was under the impression that I'd requested that you remain in the back and not take away from teaching time; although, if I did not, then please commit it to memory, I do NOT like to be interrupted while teaching. As for the point of teaching this, are you insinuating that teaching students something- anything really- is pointless? Any knowledge gleaned from any part of my classes that proves useful to even one of my students, then it wasn't a waste to teach them. If you fail to see that, then why are you teaching?" The passion behind that sentence made it clear that Annie was ready to do something drastic, although the other professor in the room seemed to be ignorant to her fury, "as to my credentials, well, I have made more than perfects in all examinations regarding this subject, but professor if you'd like to get up and teach this class then by all means take over, but if you can't even begin to see the use of learning things for the good of higher education, then please, sit down. Take your notes. And DO NOT presume to interrupt me with pointless questions until after the class." Slightly mollified the High-Inquisitor backed down to her seat in the back, scribbling madly on her board and thinking mutinous thoughts .

She coughed pointedly in the direction of "no one in particular" and turned sharply towards the board. She flicked her wrist and uncapped the resulting expo marker. She placed its tip to the board and proceeded as if nothing was wrong.

"_i_ is not a letter, it is a number, it is not real, and now it is your new best friend. You will sleep, eat and dream of _i_. Not capitol _i_, lowercase _i_. _i_ is always italicized. Always. Or else." Hearing a muted joke from the slytherns at the opposite side of the room, she turned and glared at the class. "Well Mr. Malfoy, seeing as you could not even begin to do the most basic of muggle math; I can see how this would puzzle you. So let me explain this" (she muttered "_slowly"_ under her breath) " an italicized _i _signifies to the mathematician that they should substitute the square root of negative 1 where _i_ can be found. You cannot simply multiply two numbers with the same sign and get a negative number; therefore the root of negative 1 cannot exist. So it's not real. When, and if, you ever manage to be moved to the higher math, I would be _(not) _happy to offer you tutoring, because, as of now, you will need it." She turned slowly back towards the board after a satisfied glance at Malfoy's expression.

"So, the square root of negative one is equal to _i_ and _i _squared is negative one,_ i _cubed is negative _i_ while _i_ to the fourth is negative one, interesting, isn't it? " Taking a deep breath Annie calmly went about the rest of her lecture, purposely ignoring the increasingly flustered Umbridge, (it was way over her head, just as Annie had been hoping). It humiliated the teacher without any possible guilt or repercussion.

Seeing the last student shuffle through the doorway Annie reluctantly acknowledged Umbridge. She paraded Annie with a boatload of superfluous questions which only proved to Annie that Umbridge was hopelessly lost and ignorant. Annie smiled wryly; Umbridge hadn't even thought to review Susan after her outburst. She was passionate and knowledgeable in most aspects of math or science and combined with her energetic encouragement the class was in great shape. Maybe she was a prophet! After all, she had predicted a great day! But it could always get worse…

"So, I'm so excited about tonight aren't you? I totally am, I hope the others got it all set up for us. Can you imagine the look on Malfoy's face later? I can't wait!"

"Susan! Breathe between sentences please! Yes, I'm excited. But I cannot put up with your chatter right now!" Annie replied callously, "do you have any ibuprofen? Oh great, thanks, I have a major headache right now, and spending the last hour with Umbridge scribbling in the back of the room didn't help" finishing brusquely, almost as if in warning for Susan to stop her babble. Susan fished the medicine out of the deep, dark, recesses of her purse and handed them to Annie; who swallowed them dry and was completely oblivious to Susan's accompanying shudder. "Great, thanks Su, let's get going; we certainly don't want to be late!" turning and walking down the corridor, obviously expecting Susan to follow her.

"Well, that was um…interesting," muttered Susan to herself, startled by her companion's attitude, and proceeded to tag along behind Annie, as expected. Finally catching up to the brianiack, Susan pinpointed the reason for Annie's odd behavior: she was _nervous_! Imagine Annie, Nervous! This was the girl who could take down complex equations and chemistry finals without batting an eyelash, even complaining they were too easy! Annie was usually the brains behind the operation, like today, but she didn't normally actually get her 'hands dirty' so to speak. Or her nerves could also have something to do with the fact that she was about to see 'her Georgie'; as she and Hayden had taken to calling him, around Annie. She supposed that to Annie it was an opportunity to prove herself, not that she needed to, Annie had garnered unquantifiable amounts of respect from her comrades. Maybe she just didn't know it!

Susan spent the walk to the great hall trying to let Annie know they respected her, but couldn't figure out how to word it without coming off like she was proposing. Finally the pair reached the great hall to find Taylor grinning excitedly from an excellent vantage point to see the Slytherin table, and Susan forgot all about her plan. Taking seats next to their friends, Annie sighed and leaned her head against Hayden's shoulder, in what looked like an exhausted manner.

Nerves were never a good friend to Annie, or anyone for that matter, it made her over-analyze everything she or anyone else did, taking even the slightest pause for breath and giving it a double meaning. The twin's absence, she told herself, was nothing to be worried over, but that was the sensible part of her mind, not the addled, edgy, frustrated, and excited voice that was beating up the nice, sensible, placid person in her head; she certainly had a dozy of a headache now. It would take at least another five minutes to get her head firing on all cylinders again (well, and 200mg of Motrin).

"So, everything's set then?" Susan asked impatiently, "When can 'phase one' of "the revenge of the American dorks" begin?"

Annie groaned, picking her head up, why had she ever come up with this plan? It had seemed good at first but now it seemed terribly juvenile, _I mean come on Annie! Changing music lyrics? Was that really the best you could think of? And why did they have to go along with it? What were the others thinking? 'Oh, Annie's head's been hurt so let's go along with anything she says, because now is when she's obviously at her sanest! And not to mention the fact that, well, I wasn't fully functioning! Heck, I bet I was on pain killers like crazy…and not to mention George! Sitting or standing near me, that HAD to have had SOME effect on my mental capabilities…hey, if we get caught I wonder if I can plead insanity? I wouldn't really, but it'd be nice to-_

Her internal monologue was halted by the arrival of the first, and last, person that wanted to see at the moment. George's eyes were gleaming mischievously, happily, and making Annie feel like she wouldn't ever need to breathe again as he sat down next to her as if it was the most natural thing ever.

With a simple "hey", George entered calmed all of Annie's nerves. They shared shy smiles then quickly turned away when they saw their friends exchange knowing looks and eye rolls.

"So everything's ready then?" Hayden asked, before the pair of them could start looking into each other's eyes…again. "He can't possibly expect a thing! Look at him sitting all high and mighty and holding court."

"Yeah it's all ready to go." Annie's voice dropped to a whisper, "as soon as all the teachers are here we can press the little red button, the door will lock and the games will begin. I even managed to rig up a way to trap Filch in his office."

As her friends turned to gawk at her Annie discreetly spied on George who was smiling with the confidence that Annie would have, without a doubt, thought of something all of them combined missed entirely. When she finally noticed the others, "You really hadn't thought of that? Did you even think about what it would be like to have Filch and his idiotic cat pounding on the door?" They still looked unconvinced, "The meowing might have drowned out music and it would have irritated me..."

As the others tried to pinpoint what disturbed them so deeply about that, Annie and George faced each other. "So, how did class go? I trust Umbridge was her usual congenial self? Give anyone detention?"

"Oh Umbridge was the perfect student. She listened, learned and didn't comment until I asked for questions." She smirked, "God, you should have seen her face. I was teaching about the theoretical branch of mathematics called imaginary numbers. It's an unproven, higher branch concerning the square roots of negative numbers. She was absolutely lost. Her questions were completely off topic and I'm certain she was just making them up as they went; though I did lose my temper for a moment."

"Umbridge?"

"Malfoy"

"No need to say more."

Annie decided to explain imaginary numbers to the group. By the time Fred had joined them everyone was laughing their heads off. The wizard world had no real use for square roots and imaginary numbers... It took ten minutes and three diagrams just explain negative numbers to him.

Everything few minutes one of her students would come by and thank her, by the end of her lesson recap dessert had started she had collected 5 smiles, 3 brownies, 2 sugar cookies and 1 whole apple pie. _Where did she hide that?_ C_ause it sure looked like she pulled it out of her shirt though I'm pretty sure I would have noticed THAT..._Hermione slid in on the bench across from Annie and gave her smile number 6.

"Everyone sure enjoyed your lesson today" she laughed.

"My lesson or the show?"

"From what I heard "the show" was just as informative" she mock-whispered to Ron, who had just joined them.

"It was bloody brilliant! I have never seen someone break a rule with so much class, ha you have definitely outdone the twins! I could worship at your feet!"

"She didn't, and no one ever will." The twins called in sync even before he'd finished.

"She didn't technically do anything wrong." She said over their arguments, "She took a passive-aggressive approach which shouldn't be considered wrong. And the less the students acknowledge that it could have been...misinterpreted the less likely the toad can do anything about it. She was so confused that she didn't even harass any students; it actually gives me an idea...

As even Hagrid was nearing his fill of dessert the doors locked with a audible click. Malfoy in particular looked upset, which pleased the MAC to no end. The sound of someone clearing their throat stopped the heated whispering and all heads turned towards the headmaster, who merely shrugged.

"Attention, my fellow Hogwarts students, I have something that I would like to get off my chest," in a voice that sounded _very_ much like a certain Mr. Malfoy. Everyone turned to locate the noises' source, the Slytherin table, exactly where Draco usually sat. It was impossible to gage his reaction from this distance, but, they wouldn't have been able to anyway over the next sound that filled the hall because it caused such a commotion that many of the students stood trying to better their vantage point.

The smooth, familiar sounds of the beginning of a song filled the Great Hall. The conspirators had to work hard to prevent beaming to each other, knowingly, at least not yet.

"Harry Potter, I wrote this for you!" the voice intoned and launched into:

"Harry Potter, what's your deal?  
Are you having trouble with the feelings that you feel?  
Come on Harry, what's your issue?  
Do you need a hug or maybe a tissue?  
Harry Potter, give me a sign  
I can't commit to Pansy, so who do I have in mind?  
I'll Give you three guesses:  
Is it Professor McGonagall?  
Is it Lavender Brown?  
No, it's Harry and I sitting in a tree  
S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G  
It's Harry and I sitting in a tree  
F-A-L-L-I-N-G in love  
In love  
In love

"Harry Potter, give it a go  
the your firebolt's not as fun as kissing me, Draco!"  
Harry Potter, don't be shy  
You got no luck with women, so perhaps you need a guy  
There's nothing wrong with it  
No, there's nothing wrong with it  
We can move to Massachusetts  
Where it will be  
Harry and I sitting in a tree  
S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G  
It's Harry and I sitting in a tree  
F-A-L-L-I-N-G in love

There's nothing wrong with it  
No, there's nothing wrong with it  
No, there's nothing wrong with it  
It's Harry and I sitting in a tree  
S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G  
It's Harry and I sitting in a tree  
S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G  
It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree  
S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G  
It's Harry and I sitting in a tree  
F-A-L-L-I-N-G in love"

There was dead silence as the last cords of the altered song died out from the hall, followed by a titanic eruption of laughter, filling the room, all of it directed at the Slytherin table. A few students cast what they thought were surreptitious glances toward where Harry was sitting; the famous wizard was completely shocked, sitting open-mouthed and red cheeked as he had throughout the prank. The students near Malfoy wordlessly scouted out of "his bubble". The MAC watched Harry worriedly for a minute before deciding that he was so disregarded by the general population at the moment that he wouldn't really care. In the commotion the six who had premeditated the incident exchanged flashing congratulatory smiles and George gave Annie a quick peck on the cheek, before joining in the laughter like the rest of the hall.

Unsurprisingly, the teachers were shocked, and the only ones actively trying to stop the commotion were the lovely High Inquisitor and Snape. The other teachers in the Order looked slightly bemused, amazed at the recent 'revelation'. Dumbledore cast a knowing glance along the Gryffindor table, meeting Annie's bright enthusiastic eyes, leaving her with no doubt that he'd known of their plan all along, _but then again: this was Dumbledore, I don't think there's a single thing in this school that goes on and he doesn't know about it!_ Eventually the uproar settled down back to a fairly normal conversation level.

Hayden hazarded a glance toward where their adversary was sitting, Draco's normally pale snake like face even more drawn, giving him a pinched look. He was mad, no question, but he didn't know yet whom to place his anger with. Hayden's fleeting look revealed something else as well, the others at his table were laughing just as hard as the other student's in the hall. Any form of respect Malfoy had gained had been swept away, as swiftly as a goldfish is distracted by something shiny.

"What on earth could have provoked that?" Hermione mused "he certainly didn't give any inclination of changing attitudes, unless of course…" she stopped, catching the gleaming eyes of those around her "This is your doing isn't it!" smiling broadly "normally I wouldn't condone something like this, but it was brilliant!"

"What are you implying? Susan, can you pass me the bread?" Annie said as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Wow…that was…bloody awesome! I can't believe that anyone would go up against Malfoy like that! God, can you believe what just happened?"

"Ron, Honestly, there has to be at least one person here who isn't too lazy to do something!" Susan looked and sounded like she was trying to be very impatient, but the mirth hadn't receded from her eyes yet. Their plan had gone off well, without a hitch, almost too well but Susan wasn't going to complain.

"Harry, you seem…quiet," remarked Fred, eyes dancing. "I wonder why?"

"Well…Draco certainly knows how to get a message out…I'll give him that." Harry smirked, "so, I guess he can't make up his mind, one minute he's spewing animosity toward me…and then this."

"Must be his 'raging hormones'," remarked Taylor, barely suppressing a laugh.

The conversation at the table continued like this for some time, lasting through dinner, everyone's mood lightened considerably from the prank. The professors took the event in stride, eventually chalking the outburst up to a dare.

When things were calm quiet laughter rang through the room as Malfoy enthusiastically demanded answers from his headmaster and complained he'd been set up. Dumbledore stood and stated peacefully, "Well, honesty is the best policy. Perhaps we will add music to our curriculum; it certainly seems to have brightened our spirits considerably. Good night students." He walked out of the hall impervious to the aftereffects of his speech.

As the four Hogwarts students made motions to retire for the evening, George stopped Annie, letting the others go on ahead while she stayed back, looking into his deep brown eyes, smiling broadly. George felt himself almost being pulled into her large, endless clear blue eyes, her dark pupils rimmed in the slightest gold. He felt for her hand, leading her out of the hall. Falling behind the others, he stopped suddenly near an alcove in the wall, twirling her around, eyes dancing jubilantly.

"We pulled it off!" Annie murmered.

"You sound shocked," George scoffed impishly; Annie smiled broadly, the action crinkling her delicate face adorably

"Not at all." Annie's response was sincere, "I'm actually kind of…giddy, I never thought I'd say something like that, out loud, but…"

"But, nothing, this definitely makes the list of my top ten pranks. Did you see Malfoy's face?" the two were shifting closer, their faces moving towards each other, in tune with the other's expression.

"Mine too, the list of top ten, I mean. It just goes to show, how much planning and indirect attacks can have an effect on people."

"Um, yeah, of course." George had been staring at Annie's face instead of what she'd actually been saying transfixed by her delicate lips, "what we pulled off tonight couldn't have happened without your ideas, or your spontaneity." He smirked, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"It would never have worked without you...and um Fred," Annie mumbled sheepishly, another blush working its way to her cheeks.

He smiled and kissed her just below the ear and whispered, "Liar, nothing would have happened without you. You have to be an angel, you know that. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The most delicate, elegant looking woman alive and yet I have the feeling that you could destroy us all I a heartbeat if you ever wanted to. You are unbelievably perfect." He paused, as if stealing himself for something, "Annie, would you, um how to put this, would you mind terribly if, well…"

"Well what?"

"would you consent to being my um, official girlfriend, I know it seems odd to ask but well…I want what we've started to have some kind of a permanence about it."

"Oh, George, do you even have to ask, I kind of feel the same, and," she took a deep steadying breath, "I'd absolutely love to."

"That's just brilliant! Amazing! Great! Wonderful! Marvelous! Splendid! Super!" he stopped himself from spewing more synonyms when he caught the look on his companion's face, "I must have really done something fantastic to deserve someone like you."

"Funny, every time I see you I think the same thing." They managed to move even closer together and Annie rested her head on his shoulder as he passed his fingers through her hair. H_ow does she smell _so_ good, and fit into my arms so perfectly. _

After a few long moments Annie unwound herself. _"_Thank you."

He smiled back, "For what."

She kissed him hard on the lips, "everything".

They walked up the stairs and paused at a landing in the staircase, George put one hand under her chin, tilting her head just slightly, looking at her face almost pondering in his searching gaze. Pulling her head down to meet his, George's lips delicately brushed against hers, kissing her sweetly, gently, tenderly, until a sharp 'coughing' sound echoed through near them.

"No, P.D.A. Mr. Weasly, Ms. Wilt." Croaked Umbridge. "I suggest that you return to your common rooms, before I have to take action. Especially with your behavior this afternoon, Ms. Wilt, I wouldn't be pushing my luck." An evil grin spread across her face, "in fact, I think a detention would promote more seemly behavior from both of you. Detention would definitely teach you that in fact, being at school does actually give you boundaries." Simpering, and muttering to herself, in a horrid manner she turned, attempting a sharp heel-turn, and failed at it miserably.

When she had left the hall, the pair burst out laughing. "Well that was interesting."

"I guess reality decided to catch up. The last few days have been so...surreal."

"Well, Fred and I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"Surprise?" she cast a sly smile towards him and watched out of the corner of her eyes, "What kind?"

She spent the remainder of the walk trying to charm it out of him. And when that failed she worked her way through joking, threatening and begging. When they finally reached their destination they kissed one last time, Annie got one foot through the entrance when George pulled her back into his arms and kissed her deep enough that she couldn't have spoken if she tried. He pushed her gently into the room and said, "It's a surprise to say thank you."

**Thank You! And I'm SOOOOO SORRY! 5 months in between an update…yikes, that looks horrible… but Life got in the way. Between vacations, finals, the musical, Classics Club, AP World, doctor's appointments, reading other peoples stories, homework, good books, summer internship at the museum (you try working with screaming children all day and tell me that your creativity isn't drained), a mission trip, random dancing, and you name it, I was distracted, and I'm REALLY sorry it took me so long, it was supposed to be but you actually stuck with me (Thanks!) and won't come at me with burning pitchforks, I hope. But, hey this chapter is almost 7250 words so don't be disappointed in me. I'll start working on the next chapter pronto, and schools starting again so I'll be at my computer more often…I hope, Pre-IB Sophomore, shouldn't be too hard should it? Thank You again for reading and PLEASE review! ~ WiltedxRose **

**P.S. I know some of you might be kind of sick of me focusing on Annie &George, but I promise you that the next chapter won't, think of yourselves as a little gnat hovering over who-evers shoulder I tell you to. It'll shift to one of the other four in the next chapter(already have 1000+ words), but hey, you can't blame a girl for a little bit of romance, can you? Especially when her own love life is non-existent at this point…**

**P.P.S THANKS AGAIN TO THE FANTABULOUS NICOLE! You are AWESOME! Not that you don't already know that…but just telling the general reading public, you make my writing better, like a real organism, not just a fossil, so YOU ROCK! (but I'm still supreme ruler of all fruit!) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Gee Love Tastes Awfully like Syrup this morning. **

**Disclaimer: if at any point u must swoon because the amazing writing has caused u extreme happiness be aware that u are swooning at your own risk and there are no lifeguards on duty. Also should the feel the need to jump for joy, hit your head, fall into the hair dryer and your hair is wet we will not be responsible for further frying your brain. *because if u manage to do that your mind is fried* **

**Looks pointedly at fellow author**

"**YOU SPOKE OF IT"**

**Smiles at looks at comrade out the corner of her eyes "nope, but you just did"**

"**shoot….I was kidding!"**

"**ha, ha, ha, ha, ha"**

**Oh, and we don't own the rights to lifeguards, hairdryers, waffles, owls, or Harry Potter, nor sadly Lucas Cortes, and if we owned chocolate we'd be rich.**

**

* * *

  
**

The birds swooped in glorious patterns along the ceiling leaving fantastic shadows along the tables below them. Papers fluttered and the students finishing them last minute rushed to weigh them down. They laid their wands in 'paper weight mode' and resumed stuffing food in their mouths and flipped through multiple, thick textbooks. As new, bleary eyed, half awake, students stumbled into the room different owls would suddenly drop down and land before the grumpy children. The magnificent birds dropped their messages then opened their beaks expectantly. Tired, Taylor shoved a full waffle, syrup and all in the massive bird's awaiting beak. The brown and white speckled bird took off, splattering everyone around it with buttery syrup. A few turned to glare at Taylor but he wearily ignored their accusing looks.

The owl landed on a high beam and turned to keep the other birds away from him. A petite white owl with a few pale grey-brown feathers decorating the tips of her pinfeathers sat off to the corner, head down and wings huddled together. Jacob, Taylor's great horned owl, spotted her and froze, beak poised. A million excuses for been a bad person raced through his mind, each more attractive than the last. He glared at the bird responsible for her depressed condition, sighed and dragged the savory Belgium waffle over to the delicate laughing owl; proceeding to insistently peck her in the side.

Taylor began loading his plate and managed an Annie quality act; knocking over three bottles of syrup _and_ a glass of pumpkin juice. The bottles/glass turned and momentarily changed into four angry faces which glared at the oblivious Taylor, before the liquid was absorbed into the table and the empty containers refilled. Taylor rubbed his eyes and double checked, but the faces were gone. No matter how long he was part of the magical community, he couldn't seem to determine if he imagined these odd occurrences, if they really happened; or which he'd rather.

Jacob was forced to jab Isabella twice more before she would even dignify him with a glance. She looked up at him with puppy brown eyes and a terrified expression. Her wings covering her side protectively. She spotted the waffle out of the corner of her eye and looked at it forlornly, for it was futile to even consider that any creature would be willing to share what they had, much less with her. But the strange bird continued to push her towards it until she hesitantly nipped the marvelous concoction, still expecting a cruel hoax. He sat back, looking pleased until she stopped and he had to peck her again. The strange, malnourished owl didn't seem to get his point.

Taylor looked up through his bleary eyes to see his owl getting friendly with a tiny laughing owl who looked like it was accustomed to being starved and abused. He picked up a handful of bacon, rolled it into a pancake, burrito style, and uttered a low hooting call that carried over the din in the great hall to his massive owl in the rafters of the sky blue ceiling. Jacob swooped down from his perch gracefully with the slightest bit of reluctance, eyeing his human with reproach and suspicion _I'm busy_ his eyes conveyed. Taylor laughed silently and presented his offering, Jacob's talons wrapped around his prize with a vengeance, "She's a lady, and you'd better remember it!" Jacob rolled his eyes at his human and launched back into the air shaking his tail feathers at 'the bringer of the waffles'.

When Jacob returned to his rafter he found his arrogant, egotistical, and mean-spirited nemesis; Edmund eating the remains of the waffle. Bella was cowering on another support bean, wincing as stabs of pain went through her wing. Jacob left Bella with his prize and went back over to Edmund. He got in close and unceremoniously shoved Edmund off the beam. Edmund dropped off with an offended squeak and landed next Draco, where he loudly and angrily screeched his unhappiness.

Bella and Jacob reached the last slice of bacon, both having started it without the other's knowledge, their beaks met at the center and they looked deep into each other's eyes. Bella backed down as Jacob realized her wing was damaged; he glared back down on the whining antagonist and his sniveling human. He forced Bella off the rafter and caught her under the shoulder before she plummeted. He supported her down to Taylor and raised a foot in the air. He pecked Taylor in the neck and screeched expectantly.

Taylor felt a violent jab in his neck and turned to explain to his temperamental owl that "Patience is a virtue", the words died in his throat as he saw the cowering bird behind Jacob. "You poor little thing, let me look at that. Come here, sweetie, I'll get you some help." He gathered his belongings, rushed to lift the helpless owl off the table and cuddled her into the crook of his arms. He passed Annie and George on their way in and spared them only a grunt in passing. He hurried to Professor Grubby-plank who spied the laughing owl and promptly ejected him from the classroom. He sat outside listening to her periodic sneezing the classroom until she took pity, and admitted him. She ordered him around as she patched up the quivering bird. When they had the wing patched up, Grubby-plank turned to Taylor. She stared at him and glanced at Isabella; she nodded to herself and proceeded to drag him to professor McGonagall.

"This one?" McGonagall asked.

Grubby-plank nodded. Her mouth twitched when she took in Taylor's terrified expression. "I've been having problems managing the Owlery. I have a rather unfortunate allergy to feathers." She blushed. "So professor McGonagall suggested I find myself a Teaching Assistant of sorts. Someone to handle the owls and grade papers." She smiled encouragingly at him. "Severus and Minerva have been working nonstop to find a way to cure my allergies and considering I haven't keeled over yet I suppose it's working. Though the sneezing hasn't been intolerable, it's been…irritating."

Taylor continued to stare at the professors, still not connecting the dots. When the light went off he said, "You want me", absolutely ecstatic.

Professor McGonagall smiled kindly at him and turned towards Wilhemina, "I think he'll do just fine. I'll take him off your hands and give him the grand tour. Ill speak to his teachers about rearranging his schedule to allow him time to visit the Owlery daily. The headmaster agreed to allow your TA to be out after curfew, but be warned Mr. BLANK, this is a privilege and it will be retracted if necessary. It was at my suggestion that we have begun this TA program and I have signed my name to it, I will not have you destroy this opportunity for other students."

Taylor nodded meekly and listened as she droned on about his responsibility to his classmates and the type of person he wants to be as she led him to the West tower. He ate it up. After what seemed like an eternity they reached the extensive doors of the Owlery and the professor threw open the doors without missing a step, Taylor on the other hand had to stop a gawk. **"**The Owlery was a circular stone room, rather cold and drafty, because none of the windows had glass in them. The floor was entirely covered in straw, owl droppings, and the regurgitated skeletons of mice and voles. Hundreds upon hundreds of owls of every breed imaginable were nestled here on perches that rose right up to the top of the tower" (Goblet of Fire p.15). He was shocked at the state of disrepair of the magnificent room; he had never dreamed that the amazing Hogwarts would treat their loyal messengers this way.

He'd just have to do something about it.

* * *

**A/N: This odd chapter is from the fantabulous(sometimes), and very quirky(weird) friend Nicole, who makes writing good! And she has instructed me to tell you, and I quote: "You'd better review or else, and you'd better not bad mouth her owls." So yeah, Thanks for Reading thus far, and we'll have the next chapter up as soon as we can get around to it...**

**Hey, if you give us a viable review, you can get a free virtual cookie…I make the bestest ones you've ever had! "Um WiltedxRose we can't do that…" "Oh….shoot…I wanna cookie", but if we feel you review is an actual review of the story and u put more than a second's thought into it we will be your facebook friends! You can be friends on a special account made JUST FOR YOU(and us and the story)! Just add your account to the bottom of your post and we'll add you as our friend! And you'll be the happiest person EVER! "THEN can we send them a virtual cookie?" "I'll think about it…" "Hurray cookies"**


End file.
